A World You Long To See
by unicorn24601
Summary: What if Éponine had never loved Marius in the first place? If she only felt friendship for him, maybe she would be able to love a different man. Perhaps a blond revolutionary leader? AU fic for sure. Rated T for foul language, maybe some will be M later on. É/E
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Got this plot bunny and it won't go away so here I am! I'm a huge Enjonine shipper so I write their fanfics sometimes. Not to plug or anything, but check out my other story! It's a Les Mis X Hunger Games Xover. It's called The Boy With The Bread and it's É/E of course. **

**So Éponine is Samantha Barks and Enjolras is Aaron Tveit. Pretty much movie cast through and through. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables. That would be a NIGHTMARE.**

Chapter One

Éponine walked the streets in a good mood with her friend Marius. She was in a good mood because it was one of the nice spring days where even the wispy clouds seem happier.

"'Ponine". Éponine started. She looked at Marius who was looking disbelieving. She'd always thought Marius was handsome with his freckles and full lips and bright green eyes. All of their friends teased them about their relationship. The truth was Éponine and Marius only harbored platonic feelings for one another and that was the way she liked it.

Éponine snapped back to reality and back to Marius' curious expression. "Monsieur Marius? Are you alright?" She asked him gently.

Marius' gaze was across the street. Éponine looked and saw the object of her friend's attention. It was a girl. A very pretty blond bourgeois who looked vaguely familiar.

Then it hit her. Cosette. She was the child that had lived with her family in the inn for five whole years. Her parents had treated her as a slave and Éponine hadn't paid a lot of attention to her except the occasional smug glance or smirk, but even that she now regretted.

A man had come to take Cosette away about nine years ago when the girls were around eight. Éponine had watched the wealthy man pay her father a large amount of money and saw Cosette walking away with the doll from the market. The one Éponine had had her eyes on for weeks.

She'd never seen the blond girl again, until now.

"Marius?" She asked tentatively.

"Hm?" He replied absent mindedly.

"Why are you staring at Co-" She cleared her throat, not wanting Marius to know that she knew the girl. "Why are you staring at her?"

"'Ponine."

"Yes, Monsieur Marius?"

"I think I'm in love."

Éponine almost scoffed. She didn't believe in love at first sight. She found it difficult to believe in love, period. She was about to ask Marius about this odd confession of his, when she heard her father's snarl.

"ÉPONINE!" She bustled over to her father. She saw the Patron-Minette, his gang, gathered along with her mother. "Yes papa?" She sighed.

"Stop whoring around with that bourgeois and keep watch for coppers."

"I wasn't-" she cut herself off, not wanting trouble. "Yes papa." Her father ended up targeting the old man Cosette was with. It was the same man that had paid them for her.

Unfortunately Thénardier recognized him and had Babet and Montparnasse (who was stronger than he looked) to hold him down.

Éponine then spotted Javert and cried out, "It's the police! Disappear! Run for it, IT'S JAVERT!"

Everyone dispersed. She snuck away when Javert was talking to her father. She went back to Marius, who was on his tip toes trying to catch another glimpse of Cosette. "Where did she go? Where did my angel go?"

He quickly rounded on Éponine. "Who was that girl?" Éponine decided not to tell him her connection to the girl. "Who, the blond one?"

"Yes."

"I don't know."

"'Ponine, please find her for me. I cannot, for I have classes, but it would mean so much if you could discover where that beauty is."

"Oooh you've got quite a crush there."

Marius just smiled.

"Alright I'll do it." Marius beamed. "Oh thank you 'Ponine! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Yes, yes. I'm amazing and the best friend you've ever had- now scurry along, I've a job to do."

"I like the way you always tease." He jested. Éponine grinned. "Well, I've got a lark to find, so off I go!"

"Goodbye 'Ponine! And thank you!"

**A/N: I know Enjolras wasn't in this chapter, but first I want to establish the facts that Éponine doesn't have those kind of feelings for Marius. That is kinda the plot, after all. I promise the blond beauty will be in the next chapter. But for now, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I posted this three hours ago and got four followers and two reviews! I love you guys! I couldn't resist writing some more!**

Chapter Two

Enjolras ran his fingers through his hair yet again. His mother always admonished him for that, insisting his hair look nice to reflect his status. This infuriated him, and made a point to tousle his hair more when around her.

"Enjolras! You'll crick your neck!" Yelled Enjolras' friend Grantaire from across the room. Grantaire was smart and witty and not bad looking, but all of these things were difficult to notice because of his drinking. Enjolras joked once that the bottle must be glued to his hand, but Grantaire didn't laugh only because he was so taken aback that Enjolras had actually _made_ a joke.

"And why is that?" Enjolras asked, looking up from his essay.

"You're so bent over your paper, _mon ami_, I'd say its part of you!"

"If I am to become a lawyer then I must be studious or I won't succeed."

"But you're allowed to have fun, are you not?" Asked Combeferre, sitting down at Enjolras' table.

Combeferre was Enjolras' best friend, and had been for years. He too was studying at the university, though majoring in philosophy.

"I am allowed to have fun!" Enjolras huffed. Combeferre just smirked and looked over his friend's shoulder. "Is that even law?"

"No."

"Ah. I see." Then Combeferre raised his glass to the rest of the cafe, yelling, "Give it up for the fearless revolutionary!" Enjolras rolled his eyes and was about to turn to his paper when one of his other friends Courfeyrac called "There you are Marius! We were almost worried!"

Enjolras glanced over at Marius and gave him a tight lipped smile. "Hello everyone. I'm sorry I'm late but- I have to say it- I'm in love!" Everyone burst into laughter at the same time.

"What's so funny?" asked Marius. Clearly he had expected everyone to cheer and congratulate him and not have a laughing fit.

"Well you see, Marius," said Enjolras, (even he had cracked a smile) " you're such a romantic. Granted, you've never claimed yourself to be 'in love' but you've had countless girls you've been enamored with."

"Well yes but-"

Marius was cut off by Grantaire's loud yell of "PONY!" He was running toward a girl who had just walked into the cafe, and talking about what Marius had just proclaimed.

Enjolras took a closer look at the girl. Clearly she was a street urchin, everything about her screamed _gamine_, but there was something about her he couldn't quite place.

Her long dark hair fell in layers to past her shoulders. There was dirt smudged on her clothes and skin, and she was far too skinny to be considered healthy, especially because of her rather unladylike height.

She was rough looking, dirty, and looked like she was ready to scratch out the eyes of anyone who challenged her. Enjolras couldn't look away.

"For the last time, Grantaire, my name is not Pony." The girl said, smiling. "And I know the story. I was there."

"Oh?"

"You should have seen the look on his face. You would have thought he'd just watched his legs get trampled by a horse!" Everyone in the cafe laughed yet again.

Enjolras was still staring at the girl. Then he realized she was staring back. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

"Hem hem." He looked up. The meeting was over and everyone had cleared out. The one who had cleared he throat was the pony girl. He had tried not to look at her after she'd caught him in the act, but his eyes were pulled to her.

"Do you mind telling be why you were gawking at me the whole night?" She was smiling, so he knew she wasn't bothered by it. But Enjolras still felt uncomfortable.

"Um- well... I don't..." He trailed off, for once in his life having no words to say. Finally, after a long pause he decided just to ask "What is your name, mademoiselle?"

She gave a small laugh. It was a pleasant sound that was so unlike the restricted giggles of the bourgeoisie. It was free, unrestrained. "Éponine, monsieur."

"Why did you laugh?" He inquired.

"Because you called me mademoiselle." He raised his eyebrows. " I am not a mademoiselle."

"Of course you are. Every woman is a lady in the eyes of Patria."

"Hm. I like that."

"As do I."

She laughed again. "Clearly. Marius said you were the leader." There was a pause. "What is your name monsieur?"

"I am Enjolras. But if you are not a mademoiselle, than I am no monsieur.

She raised an eyebrow. "Touché"

"Éponine!" said a voice behind her. She turned and saw Marius at the door. "Will you show me where she lives now?" He looked like a toddler.

Éponine chuckled. "Of course monsieur." She turned back to Enjolras. "Well I guess this is goodbye Enjolras."

"Goodbye... Éponine."

She smiled broadly at him before leaving. He knew right then that smile would be in his thoughts for a while.

**A/N: There it is! A blossoming friendship. Don't worry they're not in love.**

**Yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm fangirling over my own story so much I'm writing a fanfic. ;-)  
Also, somebody favorited my story! YAAAAAY! So thanks to Jayniffy! Plus, three chapters in one day ain't too shabby if you ask me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis. If I did, no one would like it.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence.**

Chapter Three

Marius was walking- no, gliding down the street to where Cosette lived. Éponine chuckled as he gushed on and on about Cosette's beauty, spewing random things about her he found beautiful, like the curve of her knuckles.

They reached Cosette's house, and there she was in the garden. Éponine couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Cosette had everything: a big house, a kind father, nice clothes, and now, a young handsome boy to live her. Everything Éponine didn't have.

Not that Éponine wanted Marius, but she wanted someone. Someone who wouldn't push her up against a brick wall just to find a way under her skirt. She watched Marius go into the garden and proclaim his love for Cosette. Cosette said she loved him too.

Éponine watched from the side, wishing she could love someone to the point where she would do anything to find them after seeing them for five seconds.

Suddenly a large hand clapped onto Éponine's shoulder. She turned to see the wicked eyes of her father. Behind him were the Patron-Minette. It took her a moment before she realized what they were here to do.

"No. _No_. Papa, you can't do this."

"'Ponine, go home, you'll only ruin it."

"You bet your ass I will! There's nothing of interest here it's just an old man and his daughter!"

Éponine had nothing against Cosette, and besides, her best friend was in there and she needed to protect him and his newfound love.

Suddenly she had an idea. "I'll scream! I'll warn them!"

Babet looked apprehensive. "She won' do it will she boss?"

"She wouldn't dare!" Her father in a deadly whisper.

"I would! I would do it!"

"If you do, you'll wish you were never born!"

Éponine screamed at the top of her lungs. She saw Marius flee out of the garden, looking around wildly (for her, most likely) but there was already a beefy hand on her mouth to stop her from calling for his help, so Marius went back to the cafe.

Before she knew it, Éponine was on the ground in a nearby alleyway. Every inch if her was being pounded by a fist or a kick.

Finally her father called off his men. Éponine let out a small sigh. It was bad this time, but she'd live. That was when her father took out the knife.

Thénardier pulled up her chemise and ripped through her corset, exposing her bare stomach. Slowly, painfully, while two men stepped on her arms to keep her down, her father cut into her stomach some kind of pattern.

The sight of so much of her own blood was terrifying. She was just able to read the word her father had written. TRAITOR.

"I was gonna write 'slut' but that wasn't quite enough letters now was it?"

He and his men walking away, laughing, were the last things she saw before her world went black.

**A/N: I wasn't kidding when I said violence. Don't worry, dear readers, her blond revolutionary hunk will save her! (And maybe Joly, too.) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was satisfied by your reviews and I am releasing my captive to you. I was especially happy with one certain comparison to Steven Moffat. (You know who you are). So this chapter is some more of the Hurt/Comfort aspect and some Éponine/Cosette interaction, which the idea I took from the review from nila lupin. I've purposely screwed up the timeline, so this is now about six months before the barricade. So enjoy some more É/E!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Les Mis, then I also own Aaron Tveit as my personal masseuse. Keep dreaming, kids.**

Chapter Four

Cosette was smiling up at Marius when she heard the scream. Marius looked up sharply. "'Ponine," he whispered. He ran out of the garden. Cosette was stunned and froze. She just stood there for about five minutes, pondering what had just happened.

She decided to go and look for Marius. So she wrote a note to her father telling him she'd gone on a walk and not to worry. She left it on her desk and hurried out, not even bothering to change out of her nightdress.

Cosette was walking on the main road but looked into every alley to check for Marius. She poked her head into one of the smaller, darker alleys and gasped. There, sprawled out on the ground, was a gamine girl. Her limbs were bent at awkward angles and her entire body was covered in scratches and bruises. Not to mention the large pool of blood beneath her that was steadily growing.

Cosette forgot about Marius. Her main attention was now on how to help this girl.

Cosette knew that, although the girl was skinny, she would be unable to carry her and dragging her wouldn't at all help her condition. So she went to find help.

Enjolras was in the middle of his speech to Les Amis. "And as long as there are people on this earth that are oppressed, then our mission is not over!" Everyone cheered.

Just then, a very pretty blond bourgeois girl in nightclothes burst into the Cafe Musain. Her hair was messy and she was out of breath.

"Cosette?" Marius asked, standing up. Grantaire ran over to the girl, saying things like "Oh well! The things we've heard about you! The knuckles do indeed live up to expectation!"

Cosette freed herself from the drunks grasp and ran to Marius. "My dear!" He cried. "What is wrong?"

"A girl... Outside my house... Could be dead... Bleeding... Help!" Cosette was able to stammer out some words in her stress. It was enough for Joly the medical student, who was an extreme hypochondriac and always had his briefcase of basic supplies with him.

It was enough for Enjolras because if this girl was injured as badly as it sounded, then she would need every helping hand she could get. Enjolras began giving out orders as quickly as he could. "Joly, go with Cosette to the girl, Marius you said she lives on Rue Plumet? Grantaire, Combeferre and I live in a building quite near there. So Grantaire, Combeferre, go unlock the doors and clean everything, we shall take the girl there. Marius and I will go with Cosette and Joly." And with that, they hurried out the door.

When they reached the girl, all Enjolras could see was the blood beneath her. Then realized the worst thing of all. Marius realized it at the same moment "_Éponine_?"

Marius stared, disbelieving as Joly and Enjolras tenderly lifted her up and started carrying her to Enjolras' flat.

Joly looked up at Marius. "Do you mind leaving? You are distracting me." That was when Marius realized that he was crying. He nodded and Cosette led him out of the room.

"A few fractured ribs, dislocated both shoulders. I corrected them. It's nothing that won't heal over time," Joly told Marius, Cosette, Enjolras, Grantaire, and Combeferre later.

"But what of the blood?" Asked Cosette. It was the first coherent sentence she'd uttered since finding Éponine. "I'm sure fractured ribs don't cause such bleeding"

"Well, yes you're right." Joly sighed. "Come over here, all of you." They all went into Enjolras' bedroom, where they had put Éponine. She was sleeping soundly at the moment.

Joly pointed out her destroyed corset and lifted it up to reveal the cause of the blood loss.

"Dear God," said Marius, voicing everyone's thoughts. The word TRAITOR was now sewn up by Joly's steady hand, but it was still quite easy to read.

There was a silence that even Grantaire wouldn't dare break. Enjolras finally spoke. "Who would do this?" He asked.

Grantaire stumbled out of the room at this point. He wasn't much for drama.

Still no one spoke. Then Marius took a deep breath. "I think I know."

Everyone looked at him as he started to explain her parentage and her involvement with the Patron-Minette.

Éponine was in a beautiful meadow. Gavroche and Azelma were both there. They all were wearing nice clean clothes and looked well-fed. It was a pleasant dream, and she was disappointed when she awoke.

Grantaire was sitting on a chair by the side of the bed. He was out cold, which gave her a minute to wonder where the hell she was. There were papers everywhere, it looked chaotic, but it was plain to see it was a planned, organized sort of chaos. The best kind, in her opinion.

The bed she was laying in was large, plush, and soft. She wondered again whose flat she was in and why she was there.

Then the events of the previous night flowed back to her. Éponine quickly pulled up the bloody, battered chemise she was still wearing and saw clean stitches in the shape of TRAITOR.

She gasped right as Grantaire decided to finally get up. "Ah. Admiring Joly's handiwork, are we?"

"Joly did that?"

"Yes he most certainly did."

"So this flat belongs to him?"

"No this is the flat of none other than Enjolras himself!" Éponine was taken aback at this. Enjolras didn't seem the hospitable type. "Speaking of which," said Grantaire, "SHE RISES!" He yelled out the door.

Enjolras was there in about five seconds. He asked Grantaire to leave and let him talk to Éponine alone. Ignoring the teases from Grantaire, Enjolras turned to her.

"Éponine."

"Yes mon- Enjolras?"

"Was it your father?"

Éponine looked down at her hands that were folded on her lap. "Yes," she mumbled.

"You don't deserve that! Especially from the ones you call family!"

Suddenly Éponine was scared. She'd seen that look before in her father's eyes. It was insurmountable anger and it usually came before a blow to the cheek.

Enjolras had this look in his usually kind blue eyes now.

There was a knock at the door. A small, dainty voice said, "May I come in?"

"Yes," said Enjolras, getting up from the chair. He exited the room with one more glance at Éponine.

Éponine was stunned at her next visitor. "C- Cosette?"

"Hello."

"Why are you here?" Éponine was shocked. Why was the girl she treated so poorly as a child here? And why did she look worried?

"I was the one that found you." Cosette recounted the tale from the scream to when Grantaire was told to keep an eye on Éponine as she slept. "You've been out for a long time. It's now about four in the afternoon."

"Cosette?"

"Yes Éponine?"

"Why?"

Cosette looked startled at this question. "Why what?"

"Why did you try and save me? Why didn't you leave me there?" Then, in a smaller voice, "After everything I've done to you?"

Cosette laughed. It reminded Éponine as the little bells small rich girls wear on their wrists.

"Éponine- are you used to such treatment that you expected me to just let you die?"

Éponine was confused. "But I was horrible to you as children. Do you- Don't you remember?"

"I do remember. But nothing- _nothing_- would stop me from helping a poor girl in need."

"So you're not angry?"

"Of course not! It's in the past."

"One more question. Why are you here right _now_?"

Cosette looked as if she'd forgotten why she'd come in in the first place, but when reminded, an excited light sprung to her eyes.

"Oh yes- I'm to take you out to buy new dresses! Of course, not yet. Not until you've healed, of course. This will be so fun!"

Éponine had to admit that having new dresses would be fun, but actually _shopping_ for them would not be.

Cosette bustled out of the room with a small wave before Éponine could say a word.

Her next visitor was Marius. He ran eagerly into the room and gave Éponine a hug so gentle she hardly winced.

"'Ponine! I was so worried! Where did you go? I left Cosette's garden after I heard you scream, but I couldn't find you!"

Éponine told him shamefully about how the Patron-Minette had come to rob Cosette's house and how she'd stopped it.

Marius' green eyes were wide. "Éponine- you're a _hero_."

Éponine was surprised not only at the title, but also the fact he used her full name. "Well, I wouldn't say _that_," she said sheepishly.

"I would. 'Ponine, you saved me and my Cosette! If you hadn't interfered, who knows what would have happened to my love?"

Éponine couldn't help but give a half smile. "Why is it I'm always there to save your sorry hide?"

Marius laughed loudly. Éponine laughed, too, even though it hurt.

The rest of the day was members of Les Amis coming in to check on her. She noticed Enjolras came in several times. (Thankfully the frightening look was gone)

Éponine finally went to sleep. _Who knew today would be such a good day?_

**A/N: I hope my hostage was worthy of a couple reviews! The first half was kind of heavy, so I tried to lighten up the second half. Also, not sure if its gonna be the next chapter Or the one after, but expect some girly shopping time! YAAAAAAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So although no feedback on chapter four yet, I'm writing another chapter. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post this week between both shows I'm in but I shall try my best! Also this bit at the beginning I thought was a cute little fluff thing so I added it in.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Les Mis. I also own Eddie Redmayne's hand in marriage. Reach for the sky!**

Chapter Five

Éponine woke to someone lifting her chemise. Momentarily forgetting where she was, she slapped the face of the man trying to violate her.

"Jesus!" Cried Joly, rubbing his cheek. "What was that for!"

"Oh." Éponine was extremely embarrassed. "I forgot where I was and I thought you were going to..." She trailed off.

"Oh. OH! Éponine I would never-"

"I know"

"I was just-"

"I know"

Joly and Éponine ignored each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

Enjolras was the most frequent visitor of Éponine and he didn't know why. He just often felt the urge to go in and check on her, to see how she was doing. Joly had said that she would need to stay in bed for a week or so, but she couldn't leave the flat for about a month.

Éponine was obviously not happy with this and Enjolras could tell. _That's probably why I keep wanting to see her, _he thought_. She seems lonely and I do t want her to be sad._

But that didn't make any sense. Marius was better with emotions than he was, but Marius came to see her every other day. So why was Enjolras picking it up but not him?

He had to admit he enjoyed being with her. She was smart, kind, witty, and beautiful in such a way that he seemed to be the only one that truly appreciated it.

He caught himself in the middle of that thought. _I don't have... Feelings for her?_ He thought to himself._ Do I?_

_No, of course not. I don't have time for love or women, I have a revolution to plan. Patria is the only woman that matters. France is my mistress._

But, another voice in his head said, _well, I don't feel like this to any other woman. She is beautiful and is so different than the others, the ones that giggle whenever they see me. She doesn't hold back, she doesn't play nice. She's amazing._

_STOP IT. Snap out of it, Enjolras!_ The other side of him said. Enjolras shook his head and returned to his essay.

* * *

"Enjolras!" Éponine called. Enjolras was there in about half a second. What was wrong? What had happened?

"Do you mind checking my stitches? I can't do it myself and Joly and I had a sort of... Run-in this morning, and it was... Uncomfortable."

Enjolras was relieved that she wasn't in danger or in pain, but he felt awkward having to do that and look at her bare stomach.

"Please?" Her brown eyes looked up at him, begging. "Fine." He slowly lifted up her chemise, where the stitches were still in place, and the word TRAITOR was starting to heal. Her bruises all over her body were at different stages of development, some still like thunderclouds, others now a sickly yellow. He could only guess about her ribs.

He told her it was looking better. She thanked him. He was walking out when she spoke. "Enjolras?" He turned. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I borrow a book?"

Enjolras was surprised and didn't think through what he said next. "You can read?"

Éponine looked highly offended. "Of course I can read! I might live in the slums, but it's _civilization_, isn't it?"

Enjolras was about to apologize when Éponine decided to go on.

"You wow everyone with those fancy words of yours, about how everyone is equal, but you look down on the poor! Like just now, you were shocked that I knew how to _read_, for God's sake! How many gamins have you actually met and talked to like a normal human being, besides me? How many times have you actually been to the slums? You make your speeches in the safety of your little cafe to your little schoolboys to convince them to join the cause that they're already committed to! Are you scared of the slums? Or maybe you just think the people there won't understand you and your big fancy words?"

It took Enjolras a moment to realize that she actually wanted an answer. He was silent.

Éponine gave a humorless smirk and shook her head. "I thought so. And here I thought you were different. Silly me. All bourgeois are the same. It was stupid of me to think otherwise."

Enjolras left the room for a moment. He came back in a few seconds later with one of his favorite books by Locke. He placed it gently on her lap.

Éponine looked startled and stared up at him.

Enjolras walked out of the room without a word.

Éponine opened the book to the first page. A small slip of paper fell out. On it was a small note. "_We are not all the same_." Éponine smiled and shook her head.

**A/N: What Enjonine fic doesn't need a good ol' anger lecture? Also, Enjolras doesn't love her yet. He doesn't really know how he feels. Tell me if you think it's going too fast and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here's another chapter! I want to thank you for your continued support!**

**Disclaimer: I own Les Mis. I also own Enjolras' hair. If only.**

Chapter Six

Enjolras peered into his bedroom. Éponine had not even looked up from her book for hours. Enjolras could tell she was on the last page, as she was mouthing the words as she read them. He pretty much knew the whole book by heart.

She closed the book. "Ahem." Éponine jumped. Enjolras smiled before he saw the pain that jumping had caused her.

"I am so sorry, Éponine. Forgive me."

"I've already forgotten."

There was a long pause before Éponine spoke. "I apologize for my little outburst earlier. You are nothing like the ordinary bourgeois and I am so sorry to even put you in the same thought. I was just fed up with you not taking action!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, you've not once visited the slums and tried to recruit the lower class," her voice was not angry, it just seemed as if she was explaining herself. "The least you could do is gain the support of the people you're fighting for. I've heard them talk. They've heard inklings of you and your plans, but none of them want to join because they haven't heard your speeches firsthand and, frankly, they believe you're out of touch, and I think they may be right."

"Out of touch? Just because I am not poor, doesn't mean that I don't understand them!"

"Forgive me monsieur, I didn't mean to anger you."

"It's alright Éponine." Enjolras felt it was time to leave. He decided to go to the cafe. It would be the first time Éponine was home alone since her injury.

* * *

He was looking down at his book, but not really reading it. Why was he so upset? He wasn't sure why, but he felt as if some kind of hope inside him had been crushed.

"Ah! The marble statue returns at last!" Yelled Grantaire. "Has our Apollo been spending time with that lovely little gamine of ours?"

Something about Grantaire mentioning Éponine as _theirs_ triggered something in Enjolras.

Before he knew it, Grantaire was pinned against a wall, Enjolras holding him a few inches off the ground by his collar. Grantaire's bottle fell to the floor with a crash.

"She belongs to _no one_," Enjolras said in a dangerous whisper. The cafe was deathly silent. Enjolras dropped Grantaire unceremoniously to the floor, grabbed his books, and ran out of the cafe.

It was on the way home that he realized why he was so upset.

_She called me monsieur._

**A/N: If its not really clear why that's upsetting, it'll be explained in the next chapter. Also sorry it was so short, I'm going through a bit of writer's block, so if anyone has ideas, I'd love to hear them in the reviews! Good night and don't forget- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heller! Another chapter for y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I own Les Mis. And Eddie Redmayne's freckles, too. Perfection is too out of reach for my taste.**

Chapter Seven

Enjolras returned home in a huff. He was crushed by the fact Éponine had called him monsieur. He was back to the cold, indifferent, marble statue he'd been when they'd met. At least in her eyes he was.

Enjolras knew it shouldn't bother him this much, and he wasn't even sure why it did, but Éponine's return to formality was awful.

Enjolras walked into his flat and, despite his brain (or perhaps his heart? That was odd.) telling him not to, went in to check on Éponine.

He was a few feet away from his bedroom door when he heard her sobbing.

It was clear she didn't want to be discovered in her moment of weakness, but Enjolras couldn't resist his curiosity and concern, so he walked in slowly.

Several things surprised him over the next ten seconds.

First, Éponine was standing. She had enough strength to be solidly on both feet.

Second, she was not trying to hide her tears. She, in fact, looked him straight in the eye when he entered.

Third, she looked frightened, which is something everyone knew Éponine Thénardier never was.

And last, (and this was most surprising of all) after Éponine had looked him in the eye, she walked over and flung her arms around him.

Enjolras was shocked, to say the least. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder.

They continued like this for a while until Enjolras pulled away and held her at arms length, staring into those big brown eyes of hers. "Éponine. What's wrong?"

Éponine said nothing for a full minute before she was able to choke out, "I wanted s-something else to read, but you weren't home so I went into the l-living room myself. I heard a knock at the d-door, but when I opened it no one was there. And then I f-found th-this," she held out a crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

Enjolras took the small sheet of paper from Éponine. He slowly unfolded it and froze. There, in an almost unreadable scrawl, was one word. One word that made Enjolras' blood run cold.

GOTCHA.

A/N: Looks like old man Thénardier found his lil girl! Ruh-roh! Don't forget to review, my lovelies! Nighty-night!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Lots of great feedback on the last chapter, so thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited. It means so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own Les Mis. I also own Anne Hathaway's teeth. There are dreams that cannot be.**

Chapter Eight

Enjolras was still staring at the note. There were so many thoughts going through his mind he didn't bother to look away.

Éponine looked at him worriedly. He hadn't teared his eyes away from the note for at least a full minute.

"E-Enjolras?" Enjolras' head snapped up. For a brief moment, something like happiness flickered over his eyes, but was replaced by concern.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

The biggest part of Enjolras was in a state of panic over the frightening note, but a small part of him was happy. She was back to his name!

Enjolras quickly hushed that part of his mind when he saw the fear in Éponine's eyes again.

"It's okay," he told her, putting his hands on her small shoulders. "No one is going to come near you. Not while I'm around. Do you hear me?"

* * *

Éponine nodded, glad that someone actually cared about her. She cut herself off. No, Enjolras didn't care, did he? Surely it was just because he pitied her that he was being so kind. But she had a hard time believing that.

Éponine thought again about the note and new worries sprung to her head.

"They've already found me, now they're just playing a game. Next thing that will happen is they'll sneak in here in the dead of night and kill me or- or you."

At that notion, a thousand lights of warning went off in Éponine's head. She could not let anything happen to him. _Never_.

Then the thought of Azelma drifted into her mind. If something happened to her... Éponine's mind wandered to Gavroche. Her father's gang wouldn't hesitate to injure him or even kill him, even though he was only nine years old.

Éponine didn't even realize she was back in Enjolras's arms until he was whispering comforting words in her ear. "Nothing will happen to any of us. Leave it to me," he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short! I'll post again tonight I promise! Also, who caught the Sweeny Todd reference?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter :( but I'm trying again!**

**Disclaimer: I own Les Mis. I also own Grantaire's flat-fro. The world just doesn't love me enough.**

Chapter Nine

Joy had deemed Éponine well enough to walk around the flat as she chose, but was warned not to go outside. Not like she was going to anyway.

So now she spent all her time pacing. Back and forth and back and forth. She had no idea what to do; her father may not be educated, but he was more street smart than all the gamins of Paris combined, especially when it came to violence.

Nothing was past him, and Éponine knew he would have no qualms about killing his daughter. Or his son...

Éponine stopped her pacing and shuddered. There was no way she was going to let anything happen to Gavroche or Azelma, even if it cost Éponine her life.

* * *

Enjolras was just as worried as Éponine. He was not as concerned with anything, not even the rebellion, more than Éponine's well being.

He didn't know why he felt the urge to protect her, but he definitely needed her to be safe. He was walking home from the market where he had gone to get some sour green apples (Éponine's favorites) and was turning the key in the door of the flat when something caught his attention.

A bit of paper was stuck to the door. Enjolras stiffened. He slowly unstuck the note and turned it over.

PACING LIKE THAT ISN'T LADYLIKE, NINNY.

Somehow, the Patron-Minette were watching the flat. How else would they know about Éponine's constant, incessant pacing? Enjolras had chills already, but then he noticed six words scratched in smaller letters toward the bottom of the paper.

AND IT WON'T HELP YOUR BOURGEOIS.

Enjolras wondered what on earth that meant. Did Éponine have a secret love? For some reason, his brain rejected that idea. He hurried inside- he'd forgotten he was still standing at his door- and plunked the apples down onto the table with a thud.

Éponine had been awakened from her reverie by the thud of the apples and came into the kitchen.

Enjolras almost didn't want to tell her about the second note and the confusing messages it held.

But he knew he must tell her, so he slowly retrieved the thing from his coat pocket and stammered out, "I found this on the do-"

He hadn't been able to finish his thought- the note was in Éponine's hands already. She paled dramatically at the first sentence. She then caught sight of the second message at the bottom of the slip of paper and absolutely went paper white, almost a little green.

Enjolras didn't know what the second note meant, but clearly Éponine did.

* * *

Éponine was trembling. Targeting her was awful, but she knew the world would keep turning without her in it. Targeting her siblings was unacceptable. She would give up anything in the world just to know they were safe and happy. But this- Éponine didn't know how to describe it.

There was something so incredibly, undeniably evil about doing this to her. She knew she wouldn't be able to have that guilt on her shoulders. She made a vow to not let anything happen to her 'bourgeois'.

Because Éponine knew exactly what the second message meant.

The Patron-Minette was going to kill Enjolras.

* * *

**A/N: See what happens when you don't review? You get stuck with a massive cliffhanger. So HA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I was so happy with my reviews! Yay! So here's chapter ten!**

**Disclaimer: I have a confession to make. I don't own Aaron Tveit as my personal masseuse. And I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Ten

"Éponine! Please tell me what's going on," Enjolras was almost begging. Éponine wanted to tell him the meaning of the second message, but she didn't know how he would react.

Hopefully he would stay with her here and hide until they figured out a game plan. She hated hiding, but if it meant Enjolras' safety she would cope.

But, knowing him, he probably would not. He would probably go and face her father, like the strong, fearless idiot that he was. She knew her father would have no problems murdering him on the spot.

And, she knew it was silly, but a small part of her was wondering, _what would he think of being 'my' bourgeois?_ Would he mind? She was just a waif of a thing, but somehow she didn't think Enjolras would care.

* * *

"Éponine!" She snapped out of her thoughts. Enjolras was so frustrated. He needed to know why this second message was so bad.

"Please tell me what it means!" He was trying hard not to yell. "Fine," Éponine finally spoke. "_You're_ my bourgeois. They're going to kill _you_."

Enjolras froze. No way did he ever think that this would happen. Now he _really_ didn't know what to do.

Of course, his first instinct was to run down to Saint-Michel, bust down Thénardier's door, and insist he not be a coward and fight!

But then Enjolras thought of Éponine and softened. This man may be despicable, cruel, and downright evil, but he was Éponine's father. Enjolras knew Éponine wouldn't allow him to fight her own father, as much as he wanted to.

So how could he respond? He trusted his instincts. Not the violent ones, the ones who left him speechless when speaking to Éponine.

He took her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eye. "That doesn't matter."

"What? Of course it does. Enjolras, if something happened to you I don't know what I'd-"

She was silenced by his lips on hers.

* * *

**A/N: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so proud I myself right now.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Les Mis, why would I be writing a fanfiction? **

Chapter Eleven

It was Enjolras who pulled away.

"I am so sorry, Éponine. I didn't- I just-" he stopped ad hurried out of the room, his cheeks bright red.

* * *

Éponine was still in shock. His lips had felt strange on hers. She'd kissed others before, but they were all drunk men who tried to force themselves onto her, or Montparnasse, who she supposed also fit in that category.

But this kiss had been so... different. It was warm and soft, and she felt as if their lips fit together so perfectly, almost like they were made for each other.

* * *

While Éponine was pleased at the kiss, Enjolras was mortified. It had felt wonderful, yes, but it was such an invasion of Éponine's privacy and so very out of line.

After leaving his room, he went into the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was redder than a cherry. Fantastic. There was still some cold water in the tub from his bath, so he splashed some on his face.

He looked again. He was still blushing furiously. The worst part about this kiss was that he wanted to continue it.

* * *

So did Éponine, who was still seated on the side of the bed where the kiss had occurred. She was contemplating this possible feelings she had for Enjolras.

All thoughts of her father were out of her mind. Now it was only the face if the blond revolutionary who could have stolen her heart from her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Enjolras decided to face the problem head-on. He walked slowly into his room. Éponine was still on the edge of the bed. She was lost in thought, but at his entrance her head snapped up.

He looked into her eyes. In them was so many things unsaid. So many things unknown. Enjolras knew he needed to speak first.

"Éponine, I am so very sorry. That was a huge invasion of your privacy and space and I crossed so many lines. I apologize from the bottom if my heart."

Enjolras had seated himself in the place where, only minutes ago, he'd shared a kiss with Éponine. She was currently looking at him with the most peculiar expression.

"Eight," she said thoughtfully. "And a half."

"Sorry?"

"I give it an eight and a half. It was okay, but a little sloppy. Have you ever even kissed a girl before?"

Enjolras laughed loudly. "Really? I am so sorry I do not live up to your standards," he replied with a grin.

Éponine grinned back, her dimples more prominent than he'd ever seen them. She scooted even closer to him.

"_This_ is how you're _supposed_ to kiss."

**A/N: I think you understand what happens next! Don't worry it's not... That. It's just another smoochie-pooh. But still! Also, sorry its so short but it was so juicy i thought it sufficed! Kisses to all you from me for your reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this chapter is sort of about what their relationship is, and (of course) that meddling Thénardier killing the mood! And maybe some other things too...**

**Disclaimer: Not even a little.**

Chapter Twelve

Éponine laid in Enjolras' bed that night and thought to herself. About Enjolras. His name echoed through her mind. He was unlike any person she'd ever met. She knew there was no one like him anywhere. She didn't want there to be.

Éponine grinned up at the ceiling. She finally had something like... love. Maybe it wasn't quite like Marius and Cosette, (okay, _nothing_ like Marius and Cosette) but it was their own quirky sort of love.

Then she remembered her father. Her father and his startling messages. Her father and his threats against Enjolras. She wasn't going to allow that, especially not now that she had him.

Did she really have him though? They had never discussed what it was they shared, but even Enjolras couldn't deny it was something. She sure hoped not.

* * *

Enjolras was on the sofa, where he had taken up residence. His mind was riddled with Éponine. Wonderful, beautiful, brilliant witty Éponine who had broken the marble. Then his mind drifted to her father. Enjolras didn't know what it was he had with Éponine, but he knew for a fact, nothing would happen to her. He knew he was going to die soon, anyway. He had committed to the revolution, had he not? He had embraced his imminent death, but Éponine was changing all that. But one thing was certain. No matter what happened to Enjolras, Thénardier was not going to touch Éponine.

* * *

The night came and went, both of them tossing and turning with thoughts of each other and Thénardier.

* * *

Éponine woke up early the next morning and decided to make breakfast. She was passing the living room into the kitchen when she saw Enjolras asleep on the couch. She walked over and kissed him lightly on his temple.

He started to stir and Éponine quickly snuck into the kitchen and pretended to busy herself by getting out bread and starting to slice it.

Enjolras stumbled in, looking disheveled. "Did you feel that great a need to wake me up?"

"Is it that important?"

"Yes. This is the latest I've slept since I was fourteen years old!"

"It's six thirty!"

"And?"

Éponine laughed. "You certainly are an odd one, monsieur."

"You know I hate you calling me that."

She walked over to him and whispered in his ear,"Why do you think I do it- _monsieur_?"

She sat on the couch with a piece of bread, taking small bites contentedly. "Éponine."

Enjolras was leaning against the door frame. Éponine knew what was coming. She knew Enjolras was going to try to sort out what exactly they had. She gulped. She'd never had this conversation before.

"Yes Enjolras?"

"What do we do about your father?"

Éponine was confused. He wasn't going to talk about them?

"I don't know. You're the strategist."

"Well clearly he's been watching the house. He wouldn't know about the pacing if he wasn't. But more importantly, he has now tried to get to you through me. He assumed we were..." -He cleared his throat-  
"Together. And now that he's been proved correct, there is more of a risk."

"He has?"

"Yes, of course."

"Oh yes. Right. We are, erm, together."

"I suppose so."

There was a silence.

It was an excruciatingly long silence that thankfully was broken by a knock on the door.

So grateful was Éponine that the uncomfortable silence was finished that she threw open the door without checking who it was.

She didn't even have time to scream.

**A/N: I think I may have a cliffhanger problem, do you think I do?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Is the suspense killing you? Haw about now?**

**Warning: This chapter contains mild violence.**

**Disclaimer: NO.**

Chapter Thirteen

"Éponine?" Enjolras had not heard Éponine greet the person at the door.

Enjolras walked into the kitchen. Éponine was nowhere to be found. There was however, another note on the door.

"Oh God," he said out loud to himself. He ran to the note and yanked it off the door.

FOLLOW. IF YOU WANT HER.

Enjolras ran out of the door without hesitation, but not before grabbing a pocket knife.

* * *

Éponine was being led roughly through the alleys. Montparnasse was the one holding her. His hand was covering her mouth and both her wrists were restrained by his other hand.

After a while, they reached their apparent destination. It was a small, dark alley, the kind with a dead end. These kinds if alleys were avoided in Saint-Michel because it was the perfect kind to be cornered in.

It was the corner she was being shoved into now. Four of her father's men stood in a kind of formation around her, making a sort of fortress to prevent her escape.

Éponine was able to see slivers of things through small slivers of light creeping in in between the men's legs. She sat, crumpled in the corner, and prayed to God Enjolras wouldn't try to be a hero.

* * *

Enjolras was in the streets. He had no idea where the men had gone, but he assumed Saint Michel, so he headed there.

He checked every alley that was on the border of the slums facing his house. He was sure the Patron-Minette wouldn't want a long walk.

Enjolras finally found the right alley. He knew this because Thénardier was nonchalantly leaning against the side of a building, the alley behind him.

Enjolras started reasoning first. "Monsieur, I believe you have my..." He didn't want Thénardier to know how much Éponine meant to him. "Friend. Please release her."

Thénardier chuckled. "Ya think its that easy, rich boy? She disrespected me. Now she pays. Or you do."

"NO! Enjolras, don't give him anything!"

Enjolras looked into the alley for the one who had spoken, for he was certain it had been Éponine. "Éponine? Éponine, where are you?"

He called. All he could see was a group of men facing outwards in the corner. That was a little too suspicious. He knew for a fact Éponine was back there.

"I'm here I'm-"

She was silenced by one of the men giving her a rough kick.

Enjolras turned to Thénardier. "What do you want from me?"

"Well that's an easy one, rich boy. Her."

Enjolras narrowed his eyes.

Thénardier spoke again. "Or a thousand francs would do just as well."

"Enjolras! _You do not owe him anything_!" Éponine cried, not caring about the kicks sent her way.

Enjolras reached for his pocket nonetheless. Thénardier smirked triumphantly until he saw the knife Enjolras drew. "Oh, rich boy. I'm afraid ya don't what you've gotten into. Montparnasse!"

Enjolras stared at Thénardier. "No. You fight me yourself."

"Very well." In about thirty seconds, Thénardier had Enjolras in his hold with Enjolras' own knife to his throat.

"Scared yet rich boy?"

Clasqueous grabbed Éponine and yanked her up to see Enjolras in this position.

Éponine's eyes widened with terror. He looked to her father. "Let him go, Papa."

"What if I don't?"

"I'll come with you. Right now. I'll join your gang if you just let him go. Please."

Her father thought for a moment and then dropped Enjolras. "Alright my girl. On your way." An he ushered her out of the alley.

Éponine shot Enjolras an apologetic glance and disappeared from sight.

Enjolras ran to the cafe, where his friends were.

"What's wrong, mon ami?" Asked Combeferre.

"Éponine. He have to find her."

**A/N: It was hard to resist the cliffhanger but I did it! Well maybe it's a small one. But yay!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, dear readers, based on your reviews I have not, in fact, kicked this cliffhanger addiction of mine. So why fight it?**

**Disclaimer: You wish.**

Chapter Fourteen

"Sorry?" Courfeyrac asked. "Why do we need to 'find' Éponine? Where has she gone?"

"She wasn't supposed to leave the flat!" Said Joly indignantly.

"She didn't mean to! Her father took her and I tried to fight him but he put my knife to my throat. She gave herself up to him... Just so I would be able to get away."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Asked Grantaire, looking actually

coherent for once. "We need to find her."

Enjolras nodded feverishly and ran out of the room with the rest of Les Amis not far behind.

* * *

Éponine had just endured a beating. A bad one, too. But her father had stopped after only a short while, saying he 'needed her pretty'. Éponine didn't know what that meant, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

She laid on the bundle of blankets she called a bed that night and thought of Enjolras. About how wonderful, kind, and passionate he was. About how he would come and save her from her father. He would. He would. He would.

Éponine thought he would at least try, wouldn't he? She then realized she didn't want him to. Because she was positive if he showed his face, he would be dead for sure.

So Éponine was once again defeated by her own flesh ad blood, and now she would be pushed to an even lower level, though she didn't know it yet.

* * *

Enjolras was frantically searching for Éponine. He believed that Thénardier had taken her back to their home, but Enjolras had no way to tell where that was.

He and the boys were nearing the heart of the slums when Bahorel called out, "What about Marius? Shouldn't he know what has happened?"

"Merde," Enjolras cursed. "Bahorel and Joly, go find Marius. Tell him what had happened and bring him here. You will catch up with us."

The two men nodded and ran off to their task.

They were only gone for twenty minutes. Enjolras felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to Marius, his usually kind green eyes were ablaze with rage and fear.

"Where is she?"

"That's what we are trying to find out."

"I think I might know."

"Lead the way, Pontmercy."

Marius led them to a building so run down it looked abandoned. It was an ugly grey color and there was brown water stains covering some areas. Dead ivy stems ran all over the building. "There it is. Gorbeau House," said Marius.

Enjolras ran into the building without hesitation, Marius not far behind. Marius led him to a door on the immediate left. "This is where Éponine lives?" asked Combeferre uncertainly. "Yes it is," replied Marius.

Enjolras rapped on the door. He didn't want a fight. Well, he did, but Éponine didn't want him to have one.

Thénardier opened the door just a crack, so his greedy brown eye could see out. "Oh. It's you. Is jumpin' off a bridge not good enuff way for ya to kick it?"

"I've come for Éponine, not a fight." Thénardier opened the door fully, so he could see them clearly. "Oh, and ya brought backup. How cute. Well, unfortunately for you, Éponine is out."

Enjolras narrowed his eyes. "Where?"

Thénardier shrugged. "Why should I tell the likes of some good for nothin' bourgeois where she is?"

Marius spoke up. "I know why you should... Monsieur Jondrette. Does that ring a bell?"

Thénardier's eyes widened. "How dya know that name?"

"Never mind how I know it!" Marius snapped. "Just tell us where Éponine is!"

"Fine. At the docks."

Enjolras spoke. "At the docks? Why?"

"Well, the lil' slut's gotta make money somehow."

* * *

Éponine was standing at the docks, trying to look seductive but failing. She had been there all day and hadn't had a single customer. Well, she should be happy about that, but she needed money or her father would surely punch her into oblivion.

Éponine sank to the ground and started to cry. "Éponine!" A voice called. That voice...

Éponine looked up and got to her feet. "Enjolras?"

Enjolras hugged her tightly to him.

"Don't ever do that again. Ever. I'd rather die."

All the Les Amis hugged her and she was brought back to Enjolras' flat. The rest of the Les Amis left after a while and soon it was just them.

"Thank you. For finding me," she said, sheepishly looking down at her feet.

"Don't mention it."

He walked over to her and lifted her chin up to look at him. "I will _always_ find you." He leaned down and kissed her.

Éponine was shocked at first but she found herself kissing back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands were on her waist. It was a perfect moment.

She broke the kiss after a bit. "What will people think?" He leaned his forehead against hers. "Who gives a damn?"

**A/N: Yay Enjy! Saving the day (of course!) Review and I shall see you later! (Also, who caught the Once Upon A Time reference? I threw it in there cause I thought it kind if perfectly applied to their situation. Thoughts?)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's chapter 15 for my wonderful, kind, amazing, sexy (Ooh where'd that come from?)readers!**

**Disclaimer: Nopeity nope nope.**

Chapter Fifteen

The next few weeks were a blur. A wonderful, happy blur. It was just them. Sure, other people flitted in and out but it was only really them.

The two of them were walking along the riverbank arm in arm when Éponine brought up what they'd both been thinking. "What about the Les Amis?"

Enjolras frowned. "What about them?"

"Do they know about... this? Us?"

"I do not believe they've caught on yet- we've been rather discreet, so no."

"How should we tell them? I mean, we should tell them, correct?"

"Yes! Absolutely! Well..." He trailed off.

"What?"

"It's just... Marius."

Éponine furrowed her brow. "And what about Marius?"

"I don't think we should tell him."

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't think Maris should know about us."

Éponine was aghast. How could she not tell her best friend about the best thing to ever happen to her? "Why on Earth shouldn't Marius know?"

It was apparent that Enjolras was trying to think of an answer that wouldn't absolutely infuriate her.  
"I think that he sees you as this sweet little puppy, or a flower. He is incapable of seeing you with _anyone,_ least of all me, the severe revolutionary leader with no feelings that, in his mind, is sure to break your heart."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed. "But we will tell the rest of them?"

"Of course. How about tonight? We can invite them over and tell them."

"Okay," Éponine replied, clutching to his arm a little tighter. It was obvious she was nervous. "Do not worry, mon amour, everything will be alright," he said.

Éponine smiled up at him. _Mon amour- I am his love!_

* * *

Les Amis all took the news quite differently. Combeferre just grinned. Couferyac spit out his wine and started to smile, too. Bahorel whipped out his notebook and immediately started writing a poem about them. Feuilly applauded. Joly stared at them, gaping. Grantaire started laughing hysterically. "Well it's about damn time!" he yelled.

Enjolras rolled his eyes before getting to another important point. "You mustn't tell Marius."

Joly spoke for the first time since hearing Enjolras and Éponine's attachments. "But, mon amis, he will want to know."

"I'm aware, but we have decided not to let Marius know. At least not until the time is right."

"Very well"

* * *

Four Months Later

"I can't believe Marius hasn't caught on by now -it's been a long time," said Joly to Les Amis one night at the cafe before Enjolras had arrived.

At that moment, Enjolras burst into the room, an exited glint in his eyes.  
"Men! It has come!"

"What has come?" Asked Combeferre.

Enjolras looked around the room.

"General Lamarque is ill."

**A/N: I know that time lapse was a kind of risky choice but I wanted to get down to the battles! Also, I know I promised some girly shopping scenes but I cut them. I didn't think they were really necessary, so Im not gonna worry about it. Review pleeeeease!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow! Fifty followers? It's been a week since I posted chapter one and I have fifty followers! Thank you all so much for reading! I just deleted my Xover (sniffle) and I was sad and I looked at this story and WHAM! FIFTY FREAKING FOLLOWERS! To celebrate, here is chapter 16!**

Chapter Sixteen

Enjolras was hunched over his paper. It was his plan for the barricade. "It needs to be stable, so bigger furniture would be on the bottom," He was muttering to himself.

Grantaire clapped him on the shoulder. "Has the marble statue gone mad at last?" He started to pretend to sob. "He's too young!" Everyone laughed.

"And what is so very funny?" Éponine walked in the door to the cafe. "Oh, just Grantaire being Grantaire," said Joly, shrugging.

Éponine walked over to Enjolras' table and was about to give him a hug from behind like she always did, but she saw Marius and just sat down across from Enjolras instead.

"Hey there monsieur, what's new with you?"

Enjolras looked up and broke into a smile. His back was to Marius, so he could risk it. "Planning to overthrow the state," he replied.

"Ah,"said Éponine, giving a large exasperated sigh. "The usual."

Marius hurried over to Éponine. Enjolras quickly looked back at his sheet. Marius didn't appear to notice.

"Éponine! Will you deliver this to Cosette?" He held out a letter that had the girls name printed neatly on it.

"Why do you need me to do it? You can't deliver one letter?"

"Well, no. I have to stay here and plan."

"Alright fine. But you owe me."

Marius grinned. "Deal." He turned to walk away. Éponine chanced a peck on Enjolras' head before setting out. "Be safe," he said in a whisper. "Never," she grinned and headed out the door.

* * *

Éponine was about to put the letter in the crack in the gate where she always put it, until she saw someone in the garden. It was an old man, the same one who had taken Cosette all those years ago.

"Monsieur! Excuse me, monsieur!" The old man turned to the girl. From the outside, one might think she was a bourgeoisie, but Jean Valjean knew better. She didn't stand up quite straight enough, and she wasn't speaking politely. He found he quite liked that. "Yes, mademoiselle?"

The girl looked startled at the title, another clue that she was out of her comfort zone.

"I have a letter," she said. Valjean walked over and reached out for it. The girl pulled it away. "It's for your daughter, Cosette." Valjean was supeised. He didn't know Cosette had anyone to write her letters. "I will see to it that she gets it." The girl furrowed her brows suspiciously and handed him the letter.

Valjean handed her five francs. Her eyes widened and started to push them back, shaking her head. "No mademoiselle, I insist."

"Th- thank you monsieur!"

Valjean smiled as the girl hurried away, still thanking him profusely.

Valjean smiled and shook his head. His thoughts drifted back to the letter. He needed to know what it said.

He sat down on the bench in the garden and started to read.

_My beloved Cosette,_

_I am sure you heard of General Lamarque's illness. We have planned our rebellion for his funeral procession. He is not dead yet, but it is thought that he won't even last the week out. It is more than likely that I will die. It will be hard, especially knowing that you are waiting for me. I pray that God will bring me home to be with you._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Your Marius_

Valjean just about had a heart attack.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is kinda Valjean oriented, but I think he's gotta be in it! He is the main character of Les Mis, after all! And I know that's not what the letter is supposed to say, but in this one Marius and Cosette have been together for a while already so it wouldn't really make sense. Review and I'll see you later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Chapter 17 people! I realized Montparnasty has not made much of an appearance yet. I couldn't resist!**

Chapter Seventeen

Éponine was on her way back to the cafe, thinking about the old man. Why had he given her the money? She hardly needed it now that she was with Enjolras. She held the cool coins in her hand, feeling guiltier and guiltier about having them.

Éponine stopped in her tracks. What was that noise? She looked around the corner. It was just Marius walking home from the cafe. _Good_, she thought, _now I can be seen with Enjolras there_.

She was smiling when her head was yanked back. Her scalp screamed in protest as her hair was pulled. Her head slammed against a brick wall and she saw spots. She looked into the greedy eyes of Montparnasse. "What do want from me?" She hissed.

"Oh, Ninny. Do you think so low of me that you assume I am here for something?" He whispered in her ear with a wicked smile upon his face.

"Don't call me that. And of course you're here for something. What is it? Money? Here, I have five francs-"

Montparnasse shushed her. "Non, mon amour, I don't want money."

_Mon amour_. Enjolras called her that. Montparnasse was not allowed to say it. Then she realized what he really wanted. "I am not a whore."

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to pay you."

Suddenly his lips were on hers and his hands were clutching her wrists up against the wall next to her head. She was trapped.

She was able to push him back a fraction just so his lips were no longer on hers. "You are a disgusting, evil little _snake_!" She cried, and spat on him.

"By Christ, you'll pay for what you've done. I guarantee I'll make you suffer!" He snapped.

In his shock he had pulled away and Éponine ran for it, knowing Montparnasse was not far behind.

* * *

Enjolras was sitting with Combeferre, discussing revolution, as usual, when his beloved ran through the door.

Her nice new dress was in tatters, and her hair had come down out if its bun. There was panic in her eyes and it was clear she'd been running for a while. "Éponine, what is wrong?"

Enjolras stood up and Éponine ran to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face in his chest. Enjolras didn't even get to ask again what had happened as someone else ran into the cafe.

The man was tall and slim. He was wearing bourgeois clothes, but they were a bit raggedy. He had an odd energy surrounding him and Enjolras felt sure he'd met him before. But what bothered Enjolras most about this man was how Éponine's eyes had widened in terror at his entrance.

The man ran over to her and yanked her away from Enjolras. "Come now, Éponine- we mustn't bother these nice men any longer." He made to grab her forearm, but Éponine ran behind Enjolras, who held her there and glared at the man.

The man laughed evilly. "Are you protecting her, rich boy?"

At that name, Enjolras stiffened and held Éponine tighter. "You," he said through gritted teeth. "You're in the Patron-Minette."

"I know you. You're the bastard who stole Éponine!"

"You nearly killed her!"

"She betrayed us!"

Enjolras shut him up with a fist to his cheek. Éponine screamed at him to stop, she knew that Montparnasse was not a fan of fair fights and she wouldn't let anything happen to Enjolras, ever.

Montparnasse turned to her. "Wait... Are _you_ protecting _him _now? Oh, I see. Oh, isn't this sweet. You love him. Well, how cute. But mark my words, it is not mutual. You think a bourgeois like him is gonna love the likes of you? Think again, Ninny. And when your heart is broken and you've been kicked to the curb by this rich boy, you'll come crawling back. And it's not gonna be pretty."

Enjolras' hands were clenched into fists by his side. "It's time for you to leave."

Montparnasse sneered and left the cafe with nothing but a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: I have to say I'm kinda proud of myself on this one! Be sure to tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here's chapter 18! I'm proud of how fast I'm cranking these puppies out!**

**Disclaimer: As if!**

Chapter Eighteen

Éponine was still shaken from the experience with Montparnasse last night. But not because of what he'd said. It was Enjolras' reaction to what he'd said.

It's not mutual. That was what Montparnasse had said. But Enjolras hadn't said a word to that. He'd just stood there with a clenched jaw and balled up fists. Didn't he love her? Why hadn't he defended her until the last moment?

Éponine was so haunted by these thoughts that she couldn't stand to be in the flat anymore. She ran into the street and started walking. Where, she didn't know.

* * *

After walking for a solid hour, just thinking all the while, she'd come to the conclusion that Enjolras did not, after all, love her. How could he? She'd been blind to think that he, the beautiful, kind revolutionary could love the dirty street rat. She was just scum, especially compared to Enjolras.

Éponine resolved to not return to the flat. She headed to the slums. She didn't want to go to her father's turf, so she headed to the opposite side of the slums. She'd been walking all day and was exhausted. She found an empty alleyway and settled down for bed, not even caring that she was ruining her brand new dress.

* * *

Courfeyrac was the first to realize something was amiss. Marius had gone to Cosette's, so he could talk openly. "Enjolras, where is Éponine?"

"I assumed she was in the bedroom, is she not?"

"Well I do not know. We should check, at least."

Éponine wasn't in the bedroom. She wasn't anywhere in the flat. The men went to the cafe, but she wasn't there either. Enjolras was in a panic.

"This is all my fault!"

"Nonsense! I'm sure you-"

"No it is! I didn't even notice she was gone! How could I not notice? If I had noticed maybe we could find her! What if she's in trouble? She didn't leave a note, so maybe she was taken by her father's gang, they already have a grudge against us, and that altercation with Montparnasse couldn't have helped!"

"Do not fret, Enjolras. We will find her."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not hugely thrilled with this one, in fact, I just plain don't like it, but I promise the next one will be better and longer. Don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This one is better I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Have we not established the fact that I don't own Les Mis by now?**

Chapter Nineteen

Éponine was huddled up in the street, her knees brought up to her chest. She was trying hard not to cry, and the best she could do was just to cry silently. Enjolras really didn't love her, of that she was certain, but she just wished that he would come around the corner and help her up, say that she was wrong, he did love her more than anything. But she knew it would not happen.

She just pretended he was beside her, that they walked together until morning like they used to. She felt his arms around her. Enjolras and Éponine forever and forever.

It was all in her head, she needed to be firm with herself about that.

"Oi!"

Éponine looked up and sighed, now beyond caring what happened to her. "Hello father."

* * *

Enjolras was distraught at Éponine's abrupt exit from his life, and he was ashamed to find that it had started to affect his planning. He would be finding places to buy gunpowder when his mind jolted to the vision of him going home and finding Éponine beaming at him, coming over and kissing him sweetly as if nothing had happened.

But that wasn't true. And Éponine was gone.

* * *

"Alright my girl, I've made a deal." Éponine was so shocked she hadn't received a beating that she just nodded her head dumbly.

"'Parnasse is takin' ya. Payin' good money, too. You'll be his girl for a year."

"No! I'm not going with that little mosquito for a single day, much less a year!"

"Oi! Watch it!"

"Or what? There's nothing new you can do to me; I'd be no use to you dead!"

There was a silence. Then her father spoke. "Why do ya even care if ya go to 'Parnasse? Not like ya got anyone else."

Éponine ran right up and slapped her father across the face.

She instantly recoiled, knowing she would regret that. Her father just raised his graying eyebrows. "So you've got someone, do ya? Well that's jus' too damn bad, now, ain't it? Who's the fella, then, eh?"

Éponine clenched her jaw and balled up her fists like Enjolras did. Even if he didn't love her back, she would _not_ tell her father his name.

"Fine," she spat, "I'll go with Montparnasse. I've nothing to lose anyhow."

"That's the spirit, my girl!"

* * *

A/N: I know this one was sorta depressing but I still like this one a lot better, how about you guys? I wanna see into your brains!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I told myself it'd be only twenty chapters but clearly that is not going to happen! **

**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh!**

Chapter Twenty

Montparnasse had come by to pick up Éponine only minutes after she'd been told that she was to go with him.

He had brought her back to his stingy flat and sat her down at the counter.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" He replied.

"Aren't you going to do... that thing you paid for?"

"I would like to talk first." Éponine knew this had to be some kind of trick. Montparnasse hadn't just wanted to talk to her in a very long time.

When the two if them had been younger, Éponine and Montparnasse had been very good friends. Best friends, even. There was a time when Éponine thought she might have loved him, but now, knowing what love truly was, she knew that whatever it was she had once felt for Montparnasse wasn't love.

The two of them had been inseparable until they were fourteen. Éponine's father had told Montparnasse he had an 'exciting career opportunity for him'.

Éponine had tried to tell him not to, but he'd gone. Montparnasse came back with blood on his hands and a heart made of stone.

"What do you want to know?" She asked him.

"I want to know about you. We have not had an actual conversation since we were fourteen."

"There's a reason for that," she said with her head down.

"This bourgeois- do you really love him?"

Éponine looked up. Reflected in Montparnasse's eyes was something she hadn't seen in a long time from him.

Kindness.

"Yes," she replied. "I do."

The kindness disappeared. "Well that's too damn bad, isn't it."

Montparnasse was back.

He pushed her against the wall and started kissing her roughly, not unlike he had a few nights ago. This time, however, she was able to get away faster.

* * *

Enjolras was walking back to his flat with his hands in his pockets and be was passing a jewelry store when he heard an odd noise. He turned to the direction the noise had issued from. Outside the jewelry stood three bourgeois girls staring at him, squealing and giggling, talking about him to each other behind their gloved hands.

He was so sick of the treatment women gave him! He wasn't sure what it was about and he decided to find out. Besides, perhaps these girls knew where Éponine was.

When Enjolras was walking over to the girls, they all struggled to straighten themselves up and tried to decipher which one he was planning on talking to.

He approached them. "Good afternoon, mademoiselles."

"Good afternoon," they squealed.

"Do you mind telling me what is so very funny about me?"

The girl in the middle furrowed her delicate brows ever so slightly. "What ever do you mean, monsieur?"

"You were laughing and talking about me. Why?"

The girl on the left spoke quietly. "Well, you are very handsome, monsieur."

Enjolras was fed up with comments like this. "If you must know, mademoiselles, my heart belongs to another."

The girls' faces all sank remarkably.

Enjolras needed to know where to find Éponine so he asked the girls, "Do you know of Éponine Thénardier?"

The girl on the right said, "Oh yes, a dirty little thing. Snatched my necklace from right under my nose and I didn't even notice. She's a right crook, that one. And what do you want with scum like her, monsieur? Did she steal something of yours as well?"

Enjolras was bursting with anger, but he refused to let it show. "She is not scum. You recall me saying I have a beloved?"

"Oh. Oh my, you don't mean to say that _that_... is _your_ beloved? Surely not! You seem far too respectable to be-"

She was cut off by Enjolras stalking away.

* * *

Éponine was in an alley when Montparnasse found her.

"Alright, you little slut, now I'll get my money's worth!"

"Ahem!" A man cleared his throat from the mouth of the alley. "Step away from her."

Éponine couldn't believe her eyes. It was Enjolras.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger time! Tell me how mad at me you are or something, I don't know just review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I loved each and every one of my lovely reviews! It's such a great motivator, I just want to write more!**

**Disclaimer: No! Get it, got it, good.**

Chapter Twenty One

"Enjolras!" Éponine cried from her position against the wall Montparnasse had shoved her to.

"Éponine! Éponine I'm going to-"

Montparnasse butted in. "Well I hate to interrupt this..._reunion_ but Éponine and I have somewhere to be."

"Somehow I doubt that," said Enjolras. His tone wasn't angry, but it was clear Montparnasse was threatened.

Enjolras suddenly reached forward and grabbed Montparnasse off of Éponine. He punched him, making sure to hit the bruise from last time.

This time however, Montparnasse hit back. The fight was a rough one, but probably not by Montparnasse's standards.

Éponine was the one who noticed the knife gleaming in Montparnasse's hand. Enjolras hadn't seen it.

Éponine grabbed the knife out of Montparnasse's hand, not even minding the large cut it left on her palm.

Montparnasse whirled around. "And what do you think you're doing, Ninny?"

Éponine lunged forward and sunk the knife into Montparnasse's arm. He cursed and ran away, blood pouring down his shirt.

Enjolras made to follow him, even got into the actual street before Éponine stopped him. She placed her hand on his arm. "He's not worth it."

Enjolras turned to her and grinned. "Éponine."

Éponine didn't want to look at him. Why was he smiling like a maniac? It was like he was taunting her with his lack of feelings.

"What is it?"

Enjolras lifted her up in the air and spun her around, not putting her down until she was laughing.

Then he took her completely by surprise and kissed her.

Éponine stared up at him. "But I thought you-"

"What? You thought I what?"

Éponine looked at the ground. "I thought you didn't love me."

Enjolras smiled. "And what on Earth would make you think that? Éponine, _I love you."_

Éponine finally smiled back. They kissed again, not caring that they were in the middle of the street.

There was a noise from across the street. Enjolras looked.

It was the three bourgeois girls, standing there with their mouths standing open.

Their gaze traveled to Éponine. Éponine looked back, stuck her tongue out at them, and kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They're back together! Don't forget to review! (Also, hint! Next chapter is heavily about the revolution!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So I've decided that when this story is over, I'm going to write a present-day, past life sorta thing. What do you think?**

**Also, just wanna take a quick second to recommend my friend viralsfan101 who has an amazing modern AU that's É/E and its called 'Breaking The Marble' go read it now!**

**Well, what are you still doing here? I told you to read "Breaking The Marble"! **

**Welcome back. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Les Mis, then no offense, but you're not that smart.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Éponine and Enjolras walked hand in hand back to the flat. Éponine was shocked to find all of the Les Amis sitting at the table. When they saw her, they all stood up, looking relieved, hugging her and welcoming her back.

"But where were you?" Asked Courfeyrac.

Éponine started to respond. "Well, um, I-"

"It's a long story," said Enjolras.

Marius was there, clueless. "Wait... 'Ponine, you were gone?"

Everyone laughed. "She was missing for three days, even I know that, mon ami," cackled Grantaire.

"Oh my God, are you alright? How could I not have noticed?"

"Ah, don't you fret Monsieur Marius, you are young and in love. It is easy to overlook things when under Aphrodite's thumb," said Éponine reasonably.

Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"That- was a highly intellectual answer, Éponine," said Enjolras.

Éponine rolled her eyes. "Is it so hard to believe that I can give thoughtful, intelligent responses?"

Everyone assured her that no, of course they knew how intelligent she was, but Éponine just rolled her eyes again.

"Well Marius, if we saw you more, you wouldn't be out of the loop!" said Combeferre.

"Like Éponine said, I am young and in love, it is easy to overlook things."

_Like the fact Enjolras and I have been together for four months_, thought Éponine with a small smile.

* * *

Later that week, everyone was in the Cafe Musain at the Les Amis meeting.

Enjolras was in the middle of a speech. "The colors of red, white, and blue may be the colors of our flag, but not our people. The colors of the people are red for the bl-"

Gavroche burst into the cafe. He jumped up onto the table Enjolras was on, and cried, "LISTEN EVERYBODY!"

The cafe went quiet. Éponine stood up and started whispering at Gavroche to stop this nonsense. She was still trying to coax him down when he said something that would change all their lives.

"General Lamarque is dead."

It was a moment of silence with so much tension Éponine felt as if she could feel it.

Enjolras was the one to respond first. "Lamarque... He is dead. His death is the sign we have been waiting for! We will find out when the funeral is and start a new France there! Vive La France! Vive la France!"

The entire cafe took up his chant. The revolution was really going to happen.

* * *

It was the day before Lamarque's funeral. There was just one day more until revolution. Éponine and Enjolras were in the flat, Enjolras talking it over with her.

"Marius and I will climb onto the actual carriage that will be carrying Lama-"

"Don't go."

Éponine was staring at the ground when she said it.

"What?"

"I said- don't go."

"Don't go where?" Enjolras already knew the answer.

"Don't do it. Don't rebel, don't start a revolution."

Enjolras walked closer to her. "And why not, mon amour?"

"You'll only get yourself killed!"

"Éponine, no, that's not true. The people will rise."

"They won't. I know them, they're scared. They don't want to leave their wives and children at home to fight a battle they will most likely lose."

"Éponine, I hope you realize that I must go. It is my duty to my friends and to my country."

"I know," said Éponine, "But you cannot blame me for trying."

Enjolras studied her. "Éponine," he started.

"Hmm?" She said nonchalantly.

"You do know you cannot go, correct?"

"Why, because I am a woman?"

"No! Because if something happened to you because of my barricade, I'd never forgive myself."

"But if something happened to _you_ and _I_ did nothing to try and stop it, _I'd_ never forgive _myself_."

Enjolras smiled. "Well aren't we a stubborn pair?"

Enjolras grabbed her hands in his. "Please, Éponine. Do not go. I will be fine."

Éponine nodded. "Okay. As long as you promise to come back."

Enjolras smiled. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: What's the likelihood of Éponine staying away? I mean honestly!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I sorta rewrote the funeral procession thing, and I know the barricade was really in front of a wine shop, but, what are fanfictions for?TO THE BARRICADES!**

**Disclaimer: Stop.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Enjolras left early the next morning, wearing his favorite red jacket and leaving nothing but a lingering kiss.

Éponine waited until he'd been gone ten minutes, then set to work. She found some bandages and wrapped them tightly around her chest. She then opened Enjolras' dresser and pulled out some of his clothes. She put them on and tucked her hair into a hat.

She was going to war.

* * *

The funeral procession was passing silently as the people payed their respects. Enjolras started the chant.

"Vive la France. Vive la France."

He started muttering it under his breath, but the rest of the Les Amis joined in and started chanting louder, until all anyone could hear was "VIVE LA FRANCE!"

Enjolras ran into the procession, swinging his flag that he had hidden behind a pillar. It had begun.

* * *

Éponine went to the procession in disguise. She had started chanting, too. When she had seen Enjolras run out into the heat of things she knew she had made the right decision by coming. Surely if she wasn't there his rash behavior would eventually get him killed.

When Enjolras and Marius climbed atop Lamarque's tomb, the rest of the Les Amis came rushing out, and Éponine saw her chance.

She ran to the tomb, and marched alongside it in a position where she could clearly see Enjolras.

When he called, "TO THE BARRICADES!", Éponine knew where to go. The barricade would be in front of the Cafe Musain itself, and Éponine wanted to get there at the same time Enjolras did. She needed to keep him safe and close.

* * *

Enjolras told Courfeyrac to take the watch while the rest of them slept. _The people will rise_, he told himself. _They must._

The day had been a hectic one. First that inspector came and tried to throw them off, but little Gavroche ratted him out and he was brought into the cafe and an old man who had saved Enjolras' life killed him.

Enjolras laid down and thought of Éponine. He was going to get back to her, he had to. Her face had been in his mind all day, for he thought he kept seeing her, but it was only his imagination.

He saw her face again, and turned to look automatically. It was a boy he did not know, but on closer inspection, the neck seemed too thin and the fingers too dainty.

He knew right then that Éponine had come. How could he think, for even one second that she wouldn't?

Enjolras casually stood up and walked over to her. "Hello there," he said.

Éponine gave him a nod. Enjolras leaned in and whispered, "How was your day, mon amour?"

Éponine grinned up at him. "Just fine. Yours?"

"You're not even going to try to hide it?"

"What's the fun in that?"

Enjolras turned serious. "Go home 'Ponine."

"I know this is no place for me, still I would rather be with you," she said.

"I would too, but you need to be safe."

"Never."

Enjolras remembered the last time they had that very same exchange. She had left the cafe and came back with a furious Montparnasse.

This time, she would be safe. He would see to it.

Marius walked over. "We're not low on gunpowder but it looks like it might rain and-" he stopped. "'Ponine?"

Éponine gave a curtsy, which was a sight to see, as she was dressed in trousers. Marius' eyes widened.

"'Ponine, you're the answer to my prayers! Please give this letter to Cosette, she told me she was moving to England, just please let her have this!"

Éponine sighed. "Of course monsieur Marius." She turned to Enjolras. "See- now I'm leaving."

Enjolras smiled as she scaled the barricade and hurried away.

Marius cocked his head to the side. "You two would be a cute couple."

It took all of Enjolras' power to keep from laughing out loud.

* * *

It was later, in the cafe, that he heard of a boy getting shot while climbing the barricade. He went to see the scene, praying that it wasn't Gavroche. The Les Amis parted to let him through, all giving him sympathetic glances.

Marius was holding the poor boy. Why did Marius look so sad? Enjolras went closer to get a better look and his world came crashing down.

* * *

**A/N: Don't give up on me yet! It's not over!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I've decided where this story is going! There's only going to be a couple more chapters, then I'm going to post a new story called "Tomorrow Came" and it's a modern AU so follow it when it comes out please!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOOOOOOT!**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Éponine had delivered Cosette's letter and was on her way back to the barricade. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the National Guard poised in front of the barricade.

She ran behind a building to a closer alley where, if luck was to be a lady, she would be able to scale the barricade unseen.

She started to climb. She was halfway up, almost there... BAM!

Pain shot through her shoulder and rushed into her whole body. She struggled over the barricade where Marius was standing with a barrel of gunpowder and a torch. The National Guard had retreated before Marius noticed her.

"'Ponine? What've you done?" Then he saw the blood blossoming from her jacket. "'Ponine! Come, we will bring you down to Joly." He picked her up gingerly.

They had reached the bottom of the barricade and Marius put her down to find Joly, but she didn't let him go.

"Get...", she started.

"What? Get what? 'Ponine, what is it?"

Éponine tried to say Enjolras, but it came out as a nonsensical slur.

"Just get him," she breathed.

"Who?" Marius held her close. She closed her eyes. Enjolras ran through the crowd, picked her up and rushed her into the cafe with Joly not far behind.

* * *

They had kept one table in the cafe to use when treating the wounded. It was this table on which Éponine laid. Enjolras ran his fingers through his hair. Joly had said that Éponine could very well live, but at this point it was too hard to tell.

Enjolras hadn't left the room once. Éponine was breathing, and Joly had come in not too long ago to say things were looking up for her.

Marius came into the cafe. His usually neat hair stuck up at odd angles and a large portion of his shirt was stained with Éponine's blood.

"How is she?" Marius asked.

"Better." They both stood there, looking at the girl they both cared about, even though it was in very different ways.

"Marius?" Enjolras said.

"Yes?"

Enjolras cleared his throat. "What did she say to you?"

"When?"

Enjolras almost rolled his eyes. "You know when."

Marius sighed. Clearly whatever Éponine had said confused him. "She asked me to find someone. I wasn't sure who, it just sounded like jibberish. She said 'just find him'. Do you think she had a secret love none of us knew about?"

Enjolras decided right there that Marius deserved the truth.

"She did. But it wasn't a secret."

Marius' gaze snapped up from Éponine to Enjolras. "Then why didn't I know about it?"

"We decided not to tell you."

Marius paused, trying to figure out if that meant what he thought it meant.

Enjolras watched Marius' eyes as he worked through what Enjolras had said. He was almost amused until Marius punched him in the face.

"What the hell! What was that for, Pontmercy?"

"You- you're with Éponine? I can't believe this. You are incapable of loving anyone! And you decide to break the heart of the most sensitive person I know?"

"I didn't bre-"

"Oh spare me! You, the marble man, with 'no time for love'? Like you actually have feelings for her? Please! Why her? Why not someone tougher who would be able to-"

"She _is_ tough!"

"She is not! She acts like she is so that people won't pity her! And you make her fall in love with you, why? Tell me why, Enjolras. Did you want to take advantage of her, because I didn't think you were the type."

Enjolras was about to hit Marius smack in the face when he heard, "ENOUGH!"

They both turned. Éponine was awake, she was even half sitting up.

"'Ponine! How much did you hear?" asked Marius.

"The first part was hazy but I got most of it,"she snapped. "I thought more of you, Marius. I thought you were one of the few people who didn't pity me, but I was wrong! And along comes someone who actually loves me, and you try to scare him away! I am not a sad little sensitive gamine like you think I am! Enjolras is not leading me on, and the fact that you find it so ridiculous that someone could actually love me is disgusting! Go away, Marius. I'm sick of you 'defending' me. You're the one who is to blame."

Marius stood there in shock, gaping at Éponine. He hurried out of the cafe, shooting one last glare to Enjolras.

Enjolras ran to Éponine. "Are you alright?"

She gave a sad smile. "I didn't know that was how he thought of me."

"I'm sorry, mon amour. It's alright." He kissed her softly. "How is your shoulder?"

"I think I should be fine. Maybe if you could push the table to the wall so I could sit up?"

He did so. "Is that better?"

Éponine smiled. "Yes. Now get out there, my revolutionary, you have a country to save."

"But I-"

"No questions. Vive la France, remember? You need to fight for the people, even if they don't end up fighting for you."

He nodded, gave her one last kiss, and left the cafe.

* * *

**A/N: I told you not to give up on me! Also, a cookie for who spotted the reference in the second paragraph!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: All I have to say is that viralsfan101, whatever you're thinking is definitely wrong! Also, I don't think I mentioned that my modern AU will be the sequel to this story.**

**Disclaimer: Not now, not ever.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Enjolras headed into battle, with his rifle in his hands, ready to take on the National Guard.

He took his position at the top of the barricade and jumped at the tap on his shoulder.

Combeferre's eyebrows were furrowed. "What happened in there, mon ami? Did you fall? And I heard yelling, and now Marius won't talk to anyone... What is going on?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me, Enjolras."

Enjolras sighed and told Combeferre exactly what had happened. When he had finished, Combeferre just said, "Oh." Combeferre appeared lost in thought for a moment, then said, "I'm going to talk to Marius."

He was by Marius' side before Enjolras could tell him no.

* * *

Marius was reloading his gun, fuming. He was furious at Enjolras and Éponine. There was no way they could be in love. They were so different. Enjolras fiercely opposed to love, while Éponine wanted it so badly.

They were both passionate, yes. They were both stubborn, and were fiercely loyal. And hadn't Marius said earlier that same very day that they would be cute together?

Marius found himself smiling at the thought of them, hand in hand on the bank of the Seine, having a spirited debate.

Éponine and Enjolras. Maybe Marius had just been surprised and that's why he had overreacted. He realized he wanted the best for them. Yes, he did. In fact, he'd be sure to be the first to get them a present when they married.

Combeferre approached him. "Are you alright, Marius?"

Marius smiled. "I'm fantastic."

* * *

**A/N: Good ol' Marius, forgiving so easily! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: The last chapter kinda sucked but whatevsies!**

**Disclaimer: In your dreams.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Enjolras ran into the cafe, blood running down into his eyes. He wiped it away and continued running until he reached Éponine. They would lose the battle, of that he was certain, but he needed to get Éponine out. She was unconscious again and it looked like her stitches had started to break, as a small bit of blood was blossoming, a dot of red among the brown of the old dried blood.

He scooped her up easily in his arms and ran out of the cafe into the street. The barricade was no more than a pile of wood on the ground. Rubble.

The two of them almost made it out of the scene before encountering an enemy soldier. The soldier pointed his rifle at Enjolras' head.

Enjolras then did something he never did. He begged.

"Please monsieur. Let us pass. I need to get her out."

The soldier's gun cocked. "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Well you see, monsieur, I love her. I told her to stay away but she came to protect me. She is close to dying."

At this point, Éponine's wound had completely opened up again. The soldier saw this, but his gaze remained stone.

"Does she not deserve to die? She was at the barricade; she betrayed the king!"

"Only to protect me! You all are just out there, killing all our men, _good men_, just so you can keep your fur coats and opera tickets! You are not even stopping to think if any of us have families to go home to, or beloveds to kiss upon returning. I have one, and now you want to kill us both. I say fine. Do it. Kill us."

The guard's hands started to shake slightly. "You said you-you love this girl?"

"With all of my heart."

"Go. Get out of here, go!"

"Th-thank you, monsieur!" Enjolras cried, running away.

Enjolras returned to his flat. His belief that man is good had returned. Almost.

* * *

When Éponine woke up, she was in a panic. Why wasn't she in the cafe? Where was Enjolras? Was he alright?

Éponine found that she was able to stand up, but her arm was in a lot of pain. She realized she was in Enjolras' flat. Did that mean he was alright?

She ran into the kitchen, but she didn't find Enjolras. Surprisingly, it was Cosette and Marius.

"Hello," said Éponine. "Where is Enjolras?"

"He's gone," said Marius.

Éponine felt as if the entire universe had just shattered around her. She covered up her mouth with her good hand and started to sob.

Marius hurried over to her as fast as he could. "No, no! Not that kind of gone! He's at the market."

Éponine gave him her best death glare. She slapped him across the face. "Alright I earned that," he said calmly.

"For just that?" Cried Cosette indignantly.

"No, not for that. For how I behaved when I found out you and Enjolras were together," he had turned back to Éponine. "I deeply regret it. I was just shocked, is all. I hope that you two will be very happy together."

"We will be," Éponine said coldly, as she walked back to the bedroom. She was still angry at Marius for viewing her as a poor little sensitive gamine girl that needed him to protect her.

"'Ponine. 'Ponine, wait." He caught her good arm. She whirled around to face him. "What?" she snapped.

"I truly am sorry."

"I don't doubt that."

"Then why are you so angry?"

Éponine decided to tell him the truth. She'd lied to him enough lately. "I am angry because you view me as a sensitive little flower that needs you to protect it and I'm not, Marius! I don't need you. I don't need _anyone_."

"I don't believe that."

Éponine scoffed. "Don't start with me, Pontmercy!"

"You need Enjolras."

Éponine was about to speak again but stopped. Marius was right.

"Okay, so I might need _one_ person, but-"

Marius laughed. Éponine couldn't help but laugh too. In that moment Éponine knew that, no matter what, Marius would always be her friend.

* * *

Éponine was already asleep by the time Enjolras returned. He walked over to the bed and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

Éponine's eyes fluttered open. "Enjolras!", she beamed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him, over and over again.

"You're all right?"

"I'm just fine, mon amour," he replied.

"Why do you look so sad?", she asked him, her voice laced with concern.

Enjolras sat on the side of the bed and Éponine wrapped her arms around him. They stayed on this position throughout Enjolras' tale.

"The reason I came and got you from the cafe was due to two people: Marius and Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac was dying, you see," Éponine gasped, but urged him to continue. "And he told me to abandon the barricade. "'We have no chance' he said. He told me to take you and flee, so we could be together, but I told him no, he mustn't die in vain. He said he was willing to die so that love could live. He sounded a bit like Prouvaire.

"I was thinking about it, but I wasn't ready to give up completely until the end of the final battle. Marius had gotten shot in the leg, and he was laying on the ground. I tried to staunch the bleeding, but he told me to stop trying to save him and save you. It was both their dying wishes to see us together.

"I had you in my arms and we had almost escaped, but a guard was standing there with a gun. I told him that I loved you and I needed to get you help, and, remarkably, he let us pass. I returned home and repaired your broken stitches. It wasn't until morning that I discovered that Marius was still alive. By what miracle, no one knows, not even him."

Éponine spoke for the first time in a while. "Who died?"

Enjolras looked down in mourning. "All of them. They are all gone except for me, Marius, and you."

* * *

**A/N: I know that that grammar is super wrong but I thought it was better this way. REVIEEEEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I got so many wonderful reviews! Thank you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: These things are getting tiring.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Éponine stared at Enjolras in shock. "A- and Gavroche, too?" She asked, praying to God that her brother was alright.

Enjolras sighed. "I do not know. I saw him before the final battle, but not after. Perhaps he got away."

Éponine looked down and tried not to cry. She would miss every last one of them.

Grantaire, who always had a bottle in his hand and a joke on his tongue, refusing to call her anything but 'Pony'.

Joly, who would anxiously press his palm to your forehead if you so much as scratched your nose.

Combeferre, who would always give good advice, no matter how difficult the situation.

Courfeyrac, bringing home all those girls and giving no hints as to how he made them agree; he had treated Gavroche as a brother, and Éponine had always been grateful for that.

Jean Prouvaire, who, no matter what happened, would write a poem about it.

Éponine stopped herself. She refused to think about her friends anymore. They were gone.

* * *

The next days were bleak. Éponine and Enjolras didn't dare go outside, for fear of police that might be on the lookout for Enjolras.

The two of them just stayed in and comforted each other.

It continued like this for about a week.

Then everything changed when a sweating Gavroche showed up at their doorstep.

**A/N: I know it was short! But the next chapter is gonna knock your socks off, I promise!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I don't know what to say.**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Gavroche!" Éponine flung her arms around her brother.

"Alright, alright! Geroff!" Gavroche pushed her off.

Éponine smiled. "What is it, Gavroche? What do you need?"

Gavroche took a deep breath and spoke very quickly. "Ya see, I found out you were 'ere, 'Ponine, so I came quick as I could. An' I'm down there jus' now and there's a bloody scary copper, and he asked me wot I'm doin' 'ere, an' I said, 'my sistah live 'ere, she does' and he tol' me ta tell ya he'd be up 'ere in a minute ta 'make sure everything is goin' alright, but I think he knows that m'siuer Enjolras is here an' he's gonna arrest him!"

"Oh God!" cried Éponine. "Enjolras, climb up to the roof, right now!"

"What?" Said Enjolras incredulously.

"Just do it!"

Enjolras did as he was told. He had just gone from sight out the window when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

The officer was tall, at least two heads taller than Éponine, and she was rather tall for a lady. He had jet black hair and a large mustache that made him more intimidating.

"Madame," he said in a low, gravelly voice.

"Yes monsieur?" Éponine tried to feign innocence.

"Do you mind me asking who else lives here?"

"My husband, Etienne. He is at the market currently. And my brother, Emile, who I believe you have met, based on what he has told me."

Gavroche was shocked at his sister's lying ability. Not even he was that good!

The guard looked puzzled, but pressed on. "Madame, do you know of the barricade that fell last week?"

"Oh of course, how could I not? Those poor young boys, all their lives wasted on a lost cause." It killed Éponine to pretend to be on the king's side, but she knew she had to continue the act.

"Oh really, Madame? Because I believe that you, your husband, and perhaps even your brother were part of that failed rebellion."

Éponine gave a gasp. "How dare you, monsieur! To think that my family would be part of that awful excuse for a revolt! We are loyal to the king, and the fact that you would even consider us... I am going to have to ask you to leave."

The guard left the flat, apologizing profusely.

Éponine was rather proud of her performance. Enjolras poked his head in through the window.

"Impressive," he remarked.

Éponine smirked. "I know."

Enjolras laughed. "But _Etienne_? Really?"

* * *

It was five days later that Enjolras proposed marriage to Éponine.

Of course, she wanted to say yes with all her heart, but she knew she had to refuse. Enjolras looked crushed. "But why not?"

"Because society would never allow it. A bourgeois and a gamine? That would be the news of the world. And your parents surely would not approve of me. I know you, you would want to ask my father, and, absolute best case scenario, you lose every sous you've ever owned!"

"Éponine- I don't care about those things. Society is twisted and warped, you think I don't know that? What was the point of the barricades? And my parents and I have never gotten along, in fact, the fact that our engagement would infuriate them just makes me want to do it more. When it comes to your father, I don't mind if I have to sell my parent's estate as long as we could be together."

"Fine."

"What?"

"Fine, I'll marry you, you idiot!"

* * *

**A/N: Say it with me now- AWWWW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So I got amazing reviews on the last chapter! (My personal favorite was from preciousat, was it really the best one yet?) so here's the next one!**

**Just an afterthought, writing for Gavroche is so hard! So many apostrophes!**

**Also I'm extending this story just a bit so it's not gonna end too soon!**

**Disclaimer: I'm so f*****g sick of these. I don't own Les Mis, okay?**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Enjolras and Éponine decided to take care of the worst issue first: Thénardier.

They made a plan that would be relatively safe; they would visit Thénardier when he was at home, and Enjolras would ask politely first for Éponine's hand. They would try to avoid a fight, but they were prepared for one.

They were about to leave the flat for Thénardier's when Éponine suddenly grew very scared. Enjolras just held her and led her out the door.

It was the first time she and Enjolras had been in the slums, being seen together. In the richer part of Paris, there was less of an issue, for on the outside, they looked like an ordinary bourgeois couple.

But in the slums, Éponine was well known. Gamins knew her name and her face, as her father was widely feared.

So now the sight of Éponine Thénardier on the arm of a handsome bourgeois was a sight to see. Gamins poked their heads out from corners of alleys to get a closer look.

Éponine was embarrassed and could feel her cheeks get hot. She held Enjolras' arm tighter, then just dropped it and grabbed his hand.

The gamins' eyes all enlarged to the size of melons.

* * *

_Knock knock knock_. Enjolras rapped smartly on the door to Thénardier's tiny flat.

Thénardier finally opened the door. His eyes flitted to Enjolras, then Éponine.

"Well, don' you look pretty, 'Ponine?"

Enjolras started to speak. "Please, monsieur we don't want any tro-"

"Well that's too bad, 'cos you're gunna get trouble! You think ya can jus' take away my money maker? Whaddya want now? Why're ya even here?"

"You see, I-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it. Get in here, Éponine."

Éponine looked her father straight in the eye. "No."

Thénardier narrowed his eyes. "No? Did you just say no? You do not disrespect your father that way and I swear I'll-"

"MONSIEUR!" roared Enjolras. "You have not let me say a single sentence and I would like to explain to you our reason for coming here."

Thénardier leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "Alright. I'm listenin.'"

Enjolras took a deep breath. He was about to speak again when another voice cut him off. "'Ponine?"

Éponine looked into the small flat and grinned. She ran in past her father and hugged the teenage girl that stood there. "Azelma! Oh Azlema, I missed you! How have you been?"

"Oh I'm just fine, but now I'm more interested in your friend." Azelma leaned in and whispered, "He's very handsome, you know."

Thénardier had clearly had enough. He was about to close the door in Enjolras' face, which would lock Éponine inside, when Enjolras hurried in and faced Thénardier.

"Monsiuer, I have come to ask your daughter's hand in marriage."

Azelma stared at Éponine, gaping at her. "Well done, 'Ponine!" She whispered.

Thénardier answered Enjolras frankly. "No. Have a nice day."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. If you do refuse to allow me to marry Éponine, then that is too bad, for no matter what, we will be married."

"Then why'd ya bother?"

"I am very old-fashioned."

"Wotcha willin' ta give me for her?"

"Five hundred francs."

"Seven hundred."

"Six hundred."

"Six-fifty."

"Deal."

They shook, and just like that, Éponine was free.

* * *

**A/N: I love Thénardier as a character, even though I know how awful he is. Maybe I have some serious issues. I mean, I've got to have ****_some_**** issues. Did you read chapter three?**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: My email freaking exploded! Wow! Thanks everybody!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing these?**

Chapter Thirty

Although facing her father was scary, facing Enjolras' parents seemed ten times worse.

From what Éponine had heard about them, they were extremely rich. Almost nobility level rich. Enjolras had told her that they were extremely bigoted, and they looked down on anyone below the class of bourgeois.

"Even grisettes?" Éponine had asked.

"Even grisettes," Enjolras ha replied.

"But grisettes make honest work!"

"I know."

Éponine was terrified of what they would think of her. Enjolras had come up with a plan for his parents just as he had come up with a plan for hers.

Enjolras would write to his parents asking to come visit that weekend, and said that if he could not bring a 'friend' as he'd written in the letter, he would not come.

The two of them would arrive and stay with Enjolras' parents for a full week. They would wait until Éponine had won them over to tell them that Éponine and Enjolras were a couple and were engaged to be married.

It wasn't foolproof, but it was as good as it was going to get.

Enjolras' father had written back the very next day.

_Dear Enjolras,_

_Your mother and I received your letter. As surprised as we were at your want to see us, you are welcome here. It is no secret to you that I think of you as a disgrace to our family, but your mother has insisted you come. Your friend is welcome. I expect you her on Saturday no later than noon._

_Sincerely,  
Gregoire Armand_

Éponine read it over his shoulder. "How is it I never knew your last name?" She asked.

Enjolras looked up. "I suppose it never came up."

"It's funny; I'd assumed that Enjolras was your surname and you were embarrassed by your Christian name."

"Well, nothing embarrasses me more than my surname. My family is powerful, rich, and ignorant. I have no wish to be tied to them."

"I know the feeling. Not that my family is rich, but I wish not to be associated with them. I usually introduce myself to others either with just my first name or as Éponine Jondrette. That is one of my father's less known aliases."

Enjolras was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. Enjolras answered it, and upon seeing who it was, called out to Éponine, "The fiacre is here."

Éponine was confused. "But we aren't expected till Saturday."

"My parents live quite far away," he answered simply.

Éponine hurriedly threw some dresses into her trunk, and was getting her comb out of her drawer when something caught her eye.

In the drawer, there was an envelope. On it was written, _My Dearest Éponine_. Éponine was burning with curiousity, so she put it in her small handbag so she could have it on the fiacre.

* * *

The journey was long, and Enjolras had fallen asleep. Éponine smiled to herself- Enjolras wasn't usually one to nap.

Then she remembered the letter. She reached into hr bag and retrieved it. Éponine knew that the letter was addressed to her, and she recognized Enjolras' handwriting, so why did she feel like she was intruding? She felt as if she shouldn't read it.

She sat, staring at the letter, contemplating, for a while.

Éponine was about to tear it open when they pulled up to Enjolras' parents house.

Éponine gulped.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, what's in the letter?**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: So I forgot to tell you this, but if you want to kik me it's unicorn24601 because I'm creative.**

**Also when I was writing for Adrien I kept picturing Ramin Karimloo so that's who he looks like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis, okay?**

Chapter Thirty-One

The house was huge, definitely classified as a mansion. Éponine would have called it a palace.

It was a soft yellow color, and ivy ran up the sides. The shutters were painted dark green, and it all looked well put together. There was a garden that bordered the entire house, and flowers bloomed in all different shades.

While Éponine looked upon it all in wonder, Enjolras looked on in disgust. Why did they need such a big house? They had several children, yes, and the other two still lived here, his siblings, Adrien, who was hardly older than Enjolras, and Lea, who was three years younger.

But four people did not need a house such as this! He planned on moving to a small house if he were to have children, perhaps one bordering Paris.

He glanced at Éponine. He didn't think she had noticed him wake up. Then he saw what was in her hand and his eyes widened. The letter. He wanted to pretend he hadn't seen.

* * *

"Enjolras! Look at you, brother!" Adrien cried. Adrien was twenty two, and Éponine supposed he was attractive, but next to Enjolras, he looked merely a passerby. But she supposed she was biased.

Enjolras was not too happy to see his brother. They had never gotten along too well.

Adrien was thinking very different thoughts. Namely, that this friend of Enjolras' was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

* * *

Gregoire Armand had acquired his fortune from his time in the French military. He had been a very powerful general and retired with more money than half the bourgeois in Paris.

This had made the row between Gregoire and his youngest son all the worse.

"You are a disgrace! The poor do not deserve fairness! What have they done for us?"

"You are blaming people for the state of living they were born into! It is not their fault! I cannot believe you asked what they have done for you? What do you need to have done? They all work for you anyway trimming your bushes!"

"Not another word or you are out of this house!"

"You know what father? _You_ are the disgrace! I want to help people and you-"

"OUT! NOW!"

Enjolras had left without hesitation and moved to Paris. He had seen his parents since then, but the atmosphere was different.

The uncomfortable atmosphere hit again when the Armands came into the room.

They walked down the staircase arm in arm. Éponine immediately thought of royalty.

Gregoire was an older fellow, with a strong jawline to match Enjolras' and white hair that was neatly combed.

Enjolras' eyes had come from his mother, who was an attractive blond lady, and while Enjolras' blue eyes were passionate and kind, his mother's reminded Éponine of ice.

"Enjolras, my son, how nice to see you," said his mother, kissing his cheeks. "Oh and you must introduce us to your friend. I must say I didn't expect your friend to be so... a girl."

Enjolras was already angry. "Mother, father, this is Éponine. We are dear friends. Éponine these are my parents, Gregoire and Aida."

Madame Armand cleared her throat. "And your siblings, dear?"

Enjolras resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "This is my sister Lea." Éponine jumped slightly. She hadn't noticed the girl walk in, but suddenly was standing right there.

"And my brother Adrien." Adrien gave a deep bow and kissed Éponine's hand. "Welcome to our home mademoiselle." Adrien had close cropped dark hair and deep brown eyes. He looked like he was from a different planet than Enjolras.

Éponine gave them all an awkward curtsy. Aida raised one of her eyebrows but said nothing.

After an uncomfortable silence, Lea spoke. "Shall we eat?"

The week had begun.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm... Adrien is an interesting fellow now isn't he!**


	32. Chapter 32

A/**N: Chapter 32 for y'all!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the Les Mis 25th Anniversary Concert on DVD. In your face.**

Chapter Thirty-Two

Dinner at the Armands was unlike any dinner Éponine had ever attended. There were several courses, and they were all so delicious. Enjolras had warned her not to compliment too highly or it would seem as if this wasn't something she was used to.

Everyone's thoughts were different. Everyone was staring at Enjolras and Éponine.

* * *

Gregoire was thinking: If he is here to ask for money, then there is no way he is getting any!

* * *

Aida was thinking: She is pretty, but she is not quite ladylike enough to be seen with my son.

* * *

Lea was thinking: Wouldn't they be cute together?

* * *

Adrien was thinking: Éponine... what a wonderful name. Éponine, Éponine, Éponine.

* * *

Éponine was thinking: What must they think of me, surely I'm not behaving correctly?

* * *

Enjolras was thinking: Why is Adrien staring at Éponine? If he tries anything he's got another thing coming!

* * *

The silence finally broke. Gregoire spoke to Enjolras. "So son, have you heard of this rebellion that happened in Paris?"

Éponine noticed Enjolras' jaw clench, and his knuckles turned white, grasping his spoon as if his life was tied to it.

"Yes I have. What of it?" Enjolras was able to get out that much.

"Well I am just glad you were not a part of it. But clearly you were."

Enjolras' gaze snapped from his soup to his father. "What makes you think that?"

"Your betrothed makes me think that. Your dear Thénardier has been shot in the arm."

Éponine tried to keep her eyes from widening, but they did anyway.

How did Gregoire know all those things? How did he know about Éponine being Enjolras' fiancé , how did he know she was a Thénardier, and how did he know she'd been shot in the arm?

Enjolras tried to keep his voice from shaking. "Why would you say that?"

Gregoire smirked. Clearly he'd gotten a rise out of his son. "Many things. Obviously she is your beloved and you are engaged to be married, otherwise you would not have requested to come here with her. You want her to meet us. I know a Thénardier when I see one, I was a police officer before a general. Do you know how many times I chased that gang? I've even met you a few times, dear. What was it- oh yes- 'Ponine."

Fear was now visible in Éponine's eyes. Gregoire continued. "I was in the military, son, I know when someone is injured. The way she holds it, she doesn't use her left arm as much as her right, clearly it's been injured in someway, probably a bullet wound in the shoulder. And what situation would she get shot in other than the rebellion? If your betrothed was there, than surely you were, too. I can confirm that with the cut you have near your hairline. Honestly, son, do you take me for an idiot?"

Éponine couldn't take this anymore. She stood up and glared at Gregoire. "You, monsieur, are an absolutely awful man! You think that just because Enjolras is trying to help people he should be punished? You know people _died_ for that cause. They were our friends and you don't even care! In fact, you spent half your life killing people just like them!"

Enjolras stood up and spoke softly in her ear. "That's enough, Éponine."

"No! I'm not done yet! I will have you know that I am absolutely _nothing_ like my father. Just because he forced me to run with him, doesn't mean I liked it! Do you know how many scars that man has given me, in every sense of the word? If you don't approve of Enjolras and I being together, then that's too damn bad." And with that she stormed out of the room.

Two people frowned. One person raised his eyebrows and nodded in approval. Two people fell a little bit more in love.

* * *

**A/N: Sass!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: So I'm taking a vote: In the modern AU sequel, should I change their names or not? Be sure to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOO!**

Chapter Thirty-Three

Éponine regretted what she'd done the second she'd done it. She closed the door to the room she'd been given and leaned against the back of it. She put her head in her hands and slid to the floor.

What had she done? Not only did Enjolras' family surely not approve of her now, but she'd probably gotten Enjolras in trouble by talking about the barricade.

There was a knock at the door. "Éponine?" said Enjolras. Éponine moved so he could get into the room. He saw her on the floor and sat down next to her.

Éponine turned to him. "I am so sorry, Enjolras. I don't know what got into me. He was just saying all those awful things and I-"

Enjolras took her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Éponine, I don't think I've ever loved you more," he said sincerely.

"What? But I-"

"You stood up to my father. No one has ever done that before."

"Except for you."

Enjolras chuckled. "Except for me. It's late, do you want to go to bed?"

"I suppose." There was a pause. "Well?" She asked.

"What?"

"Get out, I'm going to bed!"

"Oh right!" He stood up, pink in the cheeks, and hurried out.

Éponine had walked over to her bed to get out a nightdress when there was another knock at the door.

She smiled as she opened it. "I told you, Enjolras, to st-"

It was Adrien. "Oh. Adrien. Hello there. Can I help you?"

Adrien looked out of breath. "May I come in?"

"Sure, I guess."

Adrien walked past her into her room and turned to her. Then he did something completely unexpected. He took her by the waist and kissed her.

Éponine pulled away. "What was that!" She exclaimed.

Adrien walked closer. "Come on, let's go," he said softly with a smile.

"Where on Earth would I go with you?"

"I don't know. Let's run away and be together."

Éponine was completely flabbergasted. "What makes you think I would agree to that?"

"I know you feel it too. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. Love at first sight isn't one sided. I know you are engaged to marry Enjolras but I'm sure you don't want him anymore. We can be together if we leave right now-" he leaned in for another kiss but stopped when Éponine slapped him across the face.

"What twisted idea in your mind makes you think that I would leave Enjolras? And for _you_? Are you so selfish as to think I would drop Enjolras for you just because it's _you_? I am sorry that you think you love me, but I am afraid love at first sight _can_ be one sided. I love Enjolras with every fiber of my being and I am sorry that you misunderstood that. Please leave."

Adrien clearly had not expected that answer. "But I-"

"What's going on in here?" said a voice from the still open door.

Éponine turned. It was Enjolras. "Enjolras- how much did you see?"

Enjolras' jaw was clenched. "Enough."

Enjolras looked to Adrien. "Get out of here."

"My brother, I merely-"

"Get. Out." Enjolras' voice was a deathly whisper. Adrien hurried out of the room with another longing glance to Éponine.

Éponine hurried up to her fiancé. "Enjolras, I promise that was all him, I had no intention to-"

Enjolras looked to her and visibly softened. "I know, Éponine. I heard what you said. You could have been a little more mean." A smile flickered over his lips and she smiled back gratefully.

"Come now, 'Ponine. We're leaving." Éponine nodded without hesitation. They hadn't even lasted a day.

* * *

On the ride home, Éponine decided to ask about the mysterious letter she'd found.

"Enjolras?"

Enjolras looked up."Hmm?"

"I was packing and I found- I found this." She pulled the letter out of her bag. "What is it?" Enjolras' eyes widened at the sight of the letter.

"Should I be worried?" asked Éponine.

Enjolras sighed. "No, you shouldn't be worried, it's just that I never wanted you to see that."

Éponine was burning with curiousity. "What is it?"

Enjolras sighed again. "I wrote you a letter for you to read... if I were to die at the barricade."

Éponine stared at the envelope in wonder. Had Enjolras expected to die so much he had his last words prepared?

"May I read it?"

"No. I didn't die, so we should get rid of it."

"Alright, I suppose. Where should we put it?"

Enjolras told the driver to pull over. He got out of the fiacre, with Éponine close behind. They were on a country road, with about thirty feet of grass, then thick forest. The two of them walked hand in hand to the edge of the forest and buried it right in the dirt.

* * *

**A/N: So the letter was probably less climactic than you were hoping for, so sorry about that! Also pleeeease tell me if I should change the names or not, I really don't know!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Okay, this is the second to last chapter! Waaaah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my kick-ass bunny phone case.**

Chapter Thirty-Four

The wedding had many people, but it wasn't extravagant. There had been a lot of debate over the guest list, arguing for or against people like Éponine's parents. "They're your parents!" Enjolras would cry. "Yes but they will pick the pockets of every bourgeois who walks in the door!" Éponine's parents ended up making the guest list.

Adrien was another source of disagreement. "He was naive, but he posed no danger, I think he should be invited to his own brother's wedding!" Éponine would reason, crossing her arms. "But he came onto you! What if he tried it again?" Adrien ended up making the cut, too.

It was a wonderful day, the sky was a cloudless blue. Éponine almost wanted to get married outside. The ceremony was short, sweet, and heartfelt.

The reception _started_ just fine. Everyone was dancing, including Éponine and Enjolras, who were close together, talking and laughing with each other, very clearly in love and not trying to hide it.

A figure watched from a table with a sour look. Another figure sat next to him. The second figure spoke, "Whatcha, tryin' ta stare 'em down?"

The first figure glanced to the other and said, "I suppose I am a bit jealous."

"Why? You a lonely fella?"

Adrien looked at Thénardier more head-on. "No, but I do believe I am in love with the bride."

Thénardier burst out laughing. "Wait... now _two_ bourgeois want 'Ponine? I should have cashed in on this a long time ago."

Adrien chose to ignore this. "The main problem is that the groom... is my brother."

"Well then that's a problem. I've gotten inta a tangle or two with that one, word of recommendation: Don't."

This piqued Adrien's interest. "If you have fought him, then why would you be invited to his wedding?"

"That's an easy one, but they were still stupid ta invite me. I'm Éponine's father."

Adrien turned to the man. He was wearing a ridiculous yellow pinstriped suit that only reached his knees, his whole face was painted white and his lips and cheeks were red. "_You're_ Éponine's father?"

"Didn't I jus' say that?"

"Thénardier, correct?"

"Who's askin'?"

"My name is Adrien Armand. It is a pleasure to meet you." Adrien reached out his hand.

Thénardier looked him over with narrowed eyes. "What kinda deal do ya want?"

Adrien leaned over and whispered in his ear.

Thénardier's eyes widened, then he smiled. This would be fun.

* * *

Éponine grinned up at her new husband. This day couldn't be more perfect.

**CRASH!** Éponine's and Enjolras' heads both snapped to the direction the noise had come from.

Someone had entered the wedding hall and knocked over some silver platters. Éponine looked for the person who was the source of the trouble. He was standing near the scene, with his arms crossed.

Of course Montparnasse would do this on purpose.

Enjolras had seen him too. Montparnasse was staring at the two of them, their arms still around each other. Éponine broke them apart, so that they were facing him, but she did grab his hand.

Montparnasse strode over lazily. "Hello there 'Ponine. And... I'm sorry I forgot your name."

Enjolras said nothing, but gave Éponine's hand a slight squeeze to reassure her that everything was fine.

Montparnasse went on. "No matter. I see that you did carry this out to the end. Maybe I was wrong, maybe the feeling _is_ mutual. And still, I feel the need to remind you of something, 'Ponine."

He leaned in close. "You're my girl. You belong to me."

"No I don't. I am Enjolras'. No one else's."

Montparnasse sneered. "Oh, but you're forgetting something. I paid good money for you, and the year isn't up yet."

Thénardier's words rushed back to Éponine's head. The words he had spoken so very long ago.

'_Parnasse is takin' ya. Payin' good money, too. You'll be his girl for a year._

It hadn't even been six months. Éponine was about to scream at him when she remembered her father. She stormed over to him and pulled him out of his chair by his collar.

"You gave Enjolras my hand. So you need to call off the deal." Montparnasse called out. "Hey! If you're calling off the deal, I better get my damn money back!"

Éponine looked back to her father. "Where is the money?"

Enjolras stepped in. "How much was it? I will double your refund if you leave us alone."

Éponine put her hand on his forearm but his wallet was already out. Montparnasse's eyes glinted greedily. "It was five hundred francs."

"Unlikely! It was fifty, I guarantee it. Montparnasse never spends more then that on anything," Éponine shot.

Enjolras gave Montparnasse two hundred francs instead of one hundred. Montparnasse left with a smirk. Éponine rounded on her father. "Why was he here?"

Thénardier shrugged. "Maybe I sent your mother to send him a message you were gettin' hitched. Does it matter?"

"Why?"

"Got paid lots ta do it," he answered simply. Éponine narrowed her eyes. "Who?" she asked.

Thénardier glanced at Adrien, who had a small smile on his handsome face.

Enjolras stormed over and punched his brother in the jaw.

* * *

After both Adrien and Éponine's parents were escorted from the premises, the reception tried to continue, but there was a certain tension in the air.

Éponine and Enjolras were dancing near a table filled with older bourgeois women when Éponine overheard them talk.

"I wonder- why _her_? She is undignified and unladylike. Well, she is a street rat, after all. A Thénardier, for god's sake! The worst kind of street rat, if you ask me."

Another woman spoke. "How did... _that_ win the heart of Enjolras Armand? She is obviously only after his money."

The first woman spoke again. "Perhaps she is with child and he is being gentlemanly by marrying her?"

A third woman shook her head. "No, more likely, she is faking being with child so she can grab his money and run."

Éponine couldn't hear any more. She covered her face in her hands and ran away.

* * *

Enjolras found her in the entrance hall, sitting against a wall. He noticed how often he found her in this position. He sat down next to her. "Éponine- don't let those awful women get to you. They're just old women with nothing else to do but gossip."

Éponine looked up at him. Her face was streaked with freshly fallen tears. "No. It wasn't gossip. Gossip implies that what they were saying wasn't true."

This confused Enjolras. "You're not...?" He trailed off, hoping she would understand what he meant.

Éponine laughed a little. "I'm not pregnant, you idiot. But I am undignified, unladylike... I'm a street rat. And it was stupid of me to think that new clothes would change that."

Enjolras looked her straight in the eye. "Éponine Armand"- Éponine couldn't help but smile- "You are none of those things. You're not even a Thénardier."

He was right. She was Éponine Armand. That was who she was and to hell with anyone who thought otherwise!

Éponine smiled. "Some wedding day, huh?"

Enjolras grinned. "It will be one for the history books."

* * *

**A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER IS NEXT! AAAAAH I'M CRYING!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This is it, you guys. The last chapter *cries* I want to thank you all for all your support and for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, etc. You're all the greatest!**

**Also, don't forget to read the modern sequel! It's called 'Tomorrow Came' and it should be out either later today or tomorrow. Enjoy the grand finale!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I DO NOT OWN LES MISÉRABLES.**

Chapter Thirty-Five

Two Years Later

Éponine placed Combeferre gently into his crib, and smiled at his sleeping face. Enjolras entered the room quietly. "Is he asleep?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Éponine whispered. Combeferre was now almost a year old, and he was the joy of their lives. Éponine had hoped against hope he would look like his father, but he took more after Éponine. But she had been overjoyed at the presence of bright blue eyes.

Enjolras wrapped his arms around her. She decided to ask him a question she'd been meaning to ask him for a while.

"Enjolras?"

"Yes?"

"The Les Amis- you know that they're in heaven, right?"

"Of course."

"Then here's my question- do you think that they're mad that we named our son after Combeferre?"

Enjolras laughed. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think that they're mad that we picked Combeferre as our son's namesake? Like I bet Grantaire is up there with his heavenly whiskey right now saying, 'Why didn't they name him after me?'"

Enjolras laughed again. "Is this really the kinds of things you think about?"

"Maybe."

He kissed her softly. "Care for a walk?"

Éponine didn't want to leave Combeferre alone, so she walked next door to Cosette's home. Éponine and Enjolras had moved into 54 Rue Plumet.

Marius agreed to watch Combeferre while Éponine and Enjolras went for a walk.

* * *

Before they knew it, the couple was in Saint-Michel. Éponine hadn't noticed where they were walking until right now.

Enjolras looked to be in physical pain at the sight of the beggars on the street. Éponine gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

They heard a scream. Éponine ran into action first, pulling Enjolras behind her by the hand.

A woman probably a bit older than Éponine and Enjolras was being cornered by several rough looking men.

The men were all holding knives. The woman pleaded with them, but they just kept advancing.

Éponine decided to do something about it. "Excuse me! What do you think you are doing?" She called.

The men turned. "What do you care, rich girl?" One of them said.

Éponine's eyes widened. "Papa?"

The man squinted. "Éponine? What are you doin' here? The slums are too good for ya now."

Enjolras stepped in. "We are here to stop what ever you were about to do to this poor woman."

Thénardier regarded him. "Oh. It's you. Ya still around my girl, then?"

"I am not your girl. At least, not anymore," Éponine threatened. She hadn't seen her father since her wedding day. "Now let her go."

Thénardier yanked the girl out of the alley and flung her into Éponine. The girl apologized profusely about dirtying Éponine's dress. "Oh, I am so sorry, Madame, please do not report me, it was an accident."

Éponine took the woman by the shoulders and said, "It is no one's fault but his, mademoiselle. Now, take this," she pressed twenty francs into the woman's hand, "Find all you love, and give them a square meal."

The woman's eyes widened in shock at the startling sum of money. Éponine knew that the poor never were shown such kindness, especially from wealthy people, like herself.

Éponine and Enjolras walked back to Rue Plumet without another word.

* * *

They returned home to find Marius looking to be in shock. "What's wrong?" asked Enjolras. Marius held a piece of paper in his hand. "I completely forgot about it. Prouvaire gave it to me on the day of the barricade and I never read it. His last poem." Éponine snatched the paper away. The poem was the most beautiful she'd ever read.

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Lost in the valley of the night_

_It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light_

_For the wretched of the earth there is a flame that never dies_

_Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise._

_They will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord_

_They will walk behind the ploughshed, the will put away the sword._

_The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward!_

_Will you join in our crusade? _

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing? _

_Say do you hear the distant drums?_

_It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes_

_Tomorrow comes!_

* * *

The rest of their lives passed quickly and slowly at the same time. It included three children and five grandchildren. Enjolras and Éponine attended the funerals of both the Thénardiers and the Armands.

Éponine and Enjolras died peacefully, together, with smiles on their weathered faces.

They were unaware that they would have a second chance.

* * *

**THE END**

**To be continued in 'Tomorrow Came'**


End file.
